¿Castigo o Salvación?
by Nathy2691
Summary: Hermione ve a Ron más allá de una amistad, pero un castigo con Draco Malfoy hace su vida y sus sentimientos más intensos, tanto que hasta el rubio empieza a adentrarse en ella... Hermione no sabrá qué es el amor hasta que lo sienta en la carne. DrHrRn
1. Tropiezo y caída

****

**_¡HoOla! Bueno humildemente aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi primer fan fic... Esta historia bien podría ser un Draco - Hermione así como un Ron - Hermione; en realidad prefiero que la pareja final se vaya dando con la historia y no tener un final predestinado, pero acepto sugerencias...! PoOrfa! Dejen Review! Porque ¿Qué es un escritor sin lectores? Sólo hagan click en "Go" ;-) BuenoO...! Espero les guste (si les gusta, me dicen, y si no les gusta, también me dicen jejeje!) Bye...!_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**¿Castigo o Salvación?**

**Capítulo I: ****Tropiezo y caída.**

Era una noche sin estrellas, quizás hasta el cielo se obligaba en hacerla sentir mal. Sin embargo ahí estaba ella, con sus bellos ojos castaños fijos en un punto vacío de aquel cielo infinito.

Sus pensamientos se centraban en solo una cosa, o más bien, en una sola persona. Aquel chico de cabello pelirrojo que por alguna razón no podía sacar de su cabeza. Estaba cansada, a veces solo quería gritar y decirle que se detuviera, que ya no la tratara mal. Que cada palabra que él decía en su contra hacía que algo en su interior se secara. Aquellos pensamientos iban de ridículos a humillantes. Hermione se repetía a si misma que el comportamiento de Ron le dolía porque era su mejor amigo, nada más. Que equivocada o ciega estaba, pero si alguien iba a ceder, no sería ella, ya muchas veces lo había hecho, esta vez su orgullo no quedaría por el suelo, porque si ella era algo, es orgullosa y quizás hasta débil ante él, pero ya no más.

No supo ni siquiera cuando se durmió, pero una voz lejana la despertó.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Despierta! Vas a llegar tarde.- decía una voz que ella supo que era la de Lavender.

- ¿Q- Qué?- Hermione hizo todo el esfuerzo que pudo para levantarse de la cama, ya que no le provocaba para nada, la noche anterior había sido muy mala para ella.- ¿Qué hora es?

- Falta un cuarto para las 9, apenas tienes tiempo para cambiarte, date prisa.- dijo Parvati quien acababa de llegar, al parecer del Gran Comedor.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Me he quedado dormida!- Hermione saltó de la cama hacía el baño. Se alistó rápidamente, al salir Lavender y Parvati ya no estaban en la habitación.

Hermione corría por todo el castillo, iba tan apresurada que no se dio cuenta cuando un chico rubio platino iba saliendo de una de las aulas, cuando lo notó ya era demasiado tarde, Hermione había chocado contra él haciendo que los dos quedaran uno encima del otro en el suelo.

- ¡Ay! Disculpa.- dijo Hermione, sin darse cuenta con quien había tropezado, se quedó como petrificada cuando vio unos fríos ojos grises observándola con asco.- ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú!- Exclamó.-

- Sí soy yo Granger ¿a quién esperabas?- dijo Draco Malfoy, con un tono desdeñoso.

- A nadie en especial Malfoy, pero me sorprendo de mi mala suerte.- dijo la chica mirando al rubio con rabia.

- No te deberías sorprender, tú tienes mal todo Granger, deberías estar acostumbrada a ser una pérdida.- dijo el rubio con una "sonrisa" fría.

- Aquí la única pérdida eres tú, Malfoy, no eres más que un lastimoso hurón - repuso con furia Hermione, sabía de sobra que al blondo le provocaba una inmensa rabia recordar el incidente de 3er año con el supuesto Ojoloco Moody. Pero al parecer ninguno de los dos había notado que aún seguían juntos en el suelo, hasta que Draco empujó a Hermione para que se apartara de él.

- Prefiero ser un hurón por la negligencia de un impostor que una rata por gusto, es clara la diferencia ¿no crees?- repuso el chico.- aparte me voy a tener que volver a bañar porque me ensuciaste asquerosa.-

- Pues deberías, quizás bañándote se te quita lo idiota, aunque en tu caso me temo que es permanente, ya sabes, lo tienes en los genes- dijo ella con un tono de burla que hizo que Draco estallara en furia.

- Vas a aprender a respetarme maldita sangre sucia.- Draco había sacado su varita, con la furia que sentía muy bien pudo haberle lanzado un Avada Kedavra a la castaña. Hermione también había sacado la suya también y los dos estaban en el medio del pasillo apuntándose el uno al otro amenazadoramente, hasta que se oyó una voz que los detuvo.

- ¡Sr. Malfoy! ¡Srta. Granger! ¿Qué creen que hacen?- La profesora McGonagall se dirigía hacia ellos con rapidez, en el rostro se le notaba que estaba furiosa.- es inaceptable que dos alumnos de su nivel estén dando espectáculos en el medio de un pasillo, ustedes son prefectos, tienen que dar el ejemplo.- exclamó furiosa.

- P-Profesora yo….- Hermione estaba muy apenada, aparte que iba tarde a su clase de Transformaciones se había encontrado con el imbécil de Malfoy, al parecer la suerte definitivamente ya la había abandonado.

- ¡Usted nada srta.! 20 puntos menos para sus respectivas casas ¡y están castigados!

- ¡Quée! ¿Castigados? ¡Pero si le iba a hacer un favor a la humanidad!- dijo Draco con su típico humor negro aunque estaba lívido de la rabia, esa sangre sucia se las pagaría, llegaría un momento que no tuviera a nadie para defenderla.

- Si dice una palabra más Sr. Malfoy serán más puntos para Slytherin.- lo cortó la profesora.- Los quiero ver a los dos en mi despacho a las 8 en punto esta noche. Y srta. más vale que entre a mi clase ya, antes de que se meta en más problemas.- dicho esto la profesora se fue. Hermione la siguió, no sin antes darle una mirada del más profundo odio a Malfoy, quien se la devolvió igual o más fuertemente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione entró a la clase de Transformaciones absorta en sus pensamientos, casi no notó que todos sus compañeros la observaban extrañados, definitivamente era algo totalmente inusual que Hermione Granger llegara retrasada a una clase y más aún el hecho de que no se inmutara en ello.

Se sentó lo más rápido que pudo en una mesa con Neville, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era tener que ver a Ron, por estar pensando en él era que se había quedado despierta hasta tarde y se trasnochó, si no se hubieran peleado la noche anterior quizás nada de lo que había ocurrido con Malfoy fuera sucedido. Y sabía como iba a reaccionar Harry al saber que la habían castigado por culpa de su peor enemigo, por lo menos en Hogwarts.

- Hermione ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Neville con una voz algo tímida.

- Sí Neville, estoy bien, no te preocupes.- dijo Hermione fingiendo una sonrisa que Neville al parecer se creyó porque suavizó su expresión de preocupación.- ¿Me he perdido mucho de la clase?

- No, acababa de comenzar.-

- ¿Podrían hacer silencio Longbottom y Granger?- dijo una malhumorada Profesora McGonagall.- ¿No ha tenido suficiente srta.?

- Lo siento profesora.- Hermione bajó un poco la cabeza al sentir que era el centro de atención, de pronto sintió como unos ojos se clavaban en ella, al voltear vio como Ron la observaba ceñudo, sus ojos azules mostraban aún algo de resentimiento. La chica sintió como su estómago se encogía al ver que Ron se volteaba a seguir "concentrado" en la clase, pero la verdad era que no había tenido un minuto de paz hasta que no vio a la castaña entrar al aula.

La clase transcurrió normalmente, excepto algunas miradas severas que la profesora McGonagall de vez en cuando le dedicaba a la castaña y el hecho de que "el trío inseparable" no estuviera junto. Pero Hermione no consiguió concentrarse en su clase como quería, en su mente aún flotaban los acontecimientos que acababan de ocurrir y por alguna razón no había podido sacar la imagen de Draco Malfoy de su cabeza. Tenía una extraña sensación de ¿emoción? La realidad era que nunca había estado tan cerca de Malfoy como aquella mañana, a pesar de que el encuentro le produjo un castigo ella no estaba del todo molesta, sin razón alguna al estar cerca de Malfoy sintió algo, no sabía del todo que era, había sido como una corriente de energía que le recorrió el cuerpo en un instante, sofocándola – "debe ser porque lo detesto y hasta mi cuerpo lo repele"- se decía ella, pero quizás, solo quizás la verdad era otra.

Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio al terminar la clase, había estado muy tensa esa hora y media, sin contar que aún le quedaba una clase más por ver antes de ir al almuerzo y ella se estaba muriendo de hambre, por las prisas de llegar a tiempo a su primera clase no desayunó, y lo peor es que su sacrificio había sido en vano.

Al salir del aula de Transformaciones Hermione sintió como una mano sujetaba su brazo con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño. Cuando giró la vista se encontró con unos ojos verdes esmeralda que la miraban interrogantemente.

- ¡Harry! ¿Que pasa? ¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella en tono casi indiferente.

- ¿Que pasa? Eso te pregunto yo a ti Hermione, primero te peleas con Ron, y luego llegas tarde a una clase, cuando tú jamás en tu sano juicio lo harías. ¿Hermy estas bien?- preguntó Harry visiblemente preocupado por su amiga.

- Harry tú sabes muy bien que Ron empezó, el no tenía derecho a decirme todas las cosas que me dijo, a veces pareciera que no me conoce.- respondió Hermione dolida.

- Lo sé Hermy, pero… no le puedes dar una oportunidad ¿por favor?- dijo el ojiverde con una mirada suplicantemente hermosa.

- ¡No Harry! ¡El que me debe pedir una oportunidad no eres tú, es él!-dijo la castaña.- espera un momento, él no sabe que estas hablando conmigo ¿cierto?- Harry bajó la cabeza, por un momento pensó que la chica creería que él iba por mandato del pelirrojo.- ¡lo sabía! ¡A él ni siquiera le importa si le hablo o no! ¡Y tú como siempre de su parte cuando sabes muy bien que la que tengo razón soy yo!- Hermione estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas, no quería llorar más, ya la noche anterior lo había hecho mucho.

- Hermione no es eso, lo que pasa es que….-

- ¿Es que qué? ¡No me mientas Harry! ¡Tú no! No trates de arreglar las cosas cuando ya no tienen arreglo ¿si? Ahora ve con él, al fin y al cabo él es tu mejor amigo y yo solo soy la que viene después ¿o no?- pero Hermione no esperó respuesta, se zafó el brazo de Harry y se fue con paso rápido pero decidido, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando vio a Ron apoyado contra un muro observándola, de hecho esto hizo que su mal humor aumentara, lo único que la consolaba era que su próxima clase era Runas Antiguas, así que no tendría que ver a Harry ni muchos menos a Ron.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco estaba sentado en un sillón de su sala común mirando vacíamente a la chimenea, su cabello dorado platino le caía despreocupadamente por su frente, haciéndolo ver como a un ángel que le habían arrebatado las alas. Después del incidente con Granger había ido a su sala común, aún no podía creer que estuviera castigado por culpa de una sangre sucia y peor aún, tenía que cumplir su castigo con ella; aunque quizás eso no fuese tan malo, a lo mejor se divertiría un poco molestándola, el hecho de que Hermione fuese uno de los pocos seres en Hogwarts que no se sentían intimidados ante su presencia, le molestaba –"¿cómo podía una sangre sucia considerarse superior a Draco Malfoy?"-. Draco aún podía sentir el aroma de Hermione en su túnica, era un exquisito perfume que sin darse cuenta lo había estado embriagando, pero a él no le podía agradar nada que tuviera que ver con Granger de solo pensarlo le daba unas terribles ganas de vomitar, o eso se obligaba a pensar él.

- ¡Draco! ¡Te estaba buscando!- la empalagosa voz de Pansy Parkinson llegó hasta los oídos del rubio e hizo que Draco saliera de sus pensamientos y volteó a verla, pero con una mirada de superioridad que hacía que Pansy se derritiera, y el lo sabía.

- ¿Qué quieres Pansy?- dijo arrastrando las palabras como siempre.

- Eh… yo… bueno es que yo me preguntaba porque no entraste a clase de Encantamientos.- dijo ella tímida y entrecortadamente.

- Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones Parkinson.- el chico vio como a Pansy se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, siempre le había dolido que él la llamara por su apellido.

- Draco, yo no quería molestarte, disculpa, es solo que estaba preocupada por ti, es todo- dijo ella tratando de contener las lágrimas pero su voz se notaba forzada.

- No seas tan patética Pansy, no te metas en mis asuntos porque no te incumben, yo falto a las clases que quiera y no tienes que preocuparte por ello, aparte tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- dijo con una voz punzantemente suave pero mirándola fríamente.- Callada te ves mejor.- le dijo y la tomó en sus brazos dándole un beso que dejó a la chica sin aliento, Draco sentía como Pansy le respondía con urgencia y pasión a su beso, como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento hace tiempo, aunque él sabía que era así; ya Pansy le había pasado los brazos por su cuello cuando él la apartó.

- No te emociones Pansy, aún estoy molesto contigo.- y se fue hacia su dormitorio dejando a la Slytherin en el medio de su sala común con ganas de seguir besándolo y a unos ocultos ojos oscuros molestos por la debilidad de Parkinson.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry y Ron estaban en su hora libre, ellos no cursaban Runas Antiguas como Hermione así que podían tener esa hora para lo que quisieran, pero los dos solo estaban pensando en la misma persona, Hermione Granger.

- ¡No entiendo por qué está así!- dijo Harry.- Ahora estoy más seguro que nunca que no está bien, ella no me había hablado así jamás… Ron quizás lo mejor será que hables con Hermy y le pidas disculpas….- dijo el chico casi en una súplica.

- ¡Qué! ¡No Harry! ¡Ella es la que me tiene que pedir disculpas a mí!- respondió Ron tercamente.- Aparte ella no parece muy interesada en arreglar las cosas.

- Ron tú sabes como es Hermione, aparte no te ofendas pero tú fuiste el que empezaste la pelea, no puedes dejar que se aleje más de nosotros ¡a ti también te hace falta!- Harry trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón pero al parecer era inútil porque el pelirrojo no cedía en nada.

- ¿A mi? ¡Claro que no!- dijo Ron en un tono poco convincente. Harry lo miró con reproche, eso no se lo creía ni el mismo, era obvio que Ron veía a Hermione como algo más que una amiga y viceversa, pero ambos eran lo suficientemente tercos y orgullosos como para aceptarlo, pero Harry ya se estaba cansando que ocultaran sus sentimientos y estaba dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto.

- Claro que si te hace falta y también te importa Ron, deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado¿quieres?- Ginny había escuchado toda la conversación hasta que se decidió intervenir.- Harry, Hermione no tiene la culpa de que mi hermano sea un celoso extremo incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos, así que no creo que el te ayude a recuperarla.

- ¿De que estas hablando Ginny? ¿Que sentimientos tengo que expresar?- la cara de Ron estaba tomando un tono rojo muy usual en él.

- Si no sabes no te lo voy a explicar, pero piensa por qué te pusiste así ayer, porque yo creo que la respuesta es clara, lo que falta es que tú sepas cual es, porque si Hermione tan solo se molestara contigo estaría bien, pero no le habla tampoco a Harry, así que si no lo vas a ayudar, por lo menos tampoco estorbes.- Ginny habló muy segura y con una mirada de reproche y exasperación hacia su hermano se tuvo que ir para reprimir las ganas que tenía de abofetearlo para que reaccionara.

Harry subió a su habitación dejando solo a Ron en la sala común¿Qué había querido decir Ginny con todo aquello¿Cuál era la respuesta que tenía que encontrar? Ni el mismo sabía porque reaccionado de la forma que lo hizo la noche anterior, o quizás si lo sabía pero tan solo pensar en ello hacía que un nudo se formara en su estómago, eso no podía estar pasándole, Hermione era su amiga, nada más. Al fin y al cabo no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

**oOoOoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione escribía una carta, que por lo larga bien podría haber sido una novela, cuando sus amigos Harry y Ron entraron por el agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda; habían pasado toda la tarde entrenando Quidditch, Harry se veía cansado pero Ron era el que tenía peor aspecto de los dos, en su rostro había una expresión de ¿decepción?.

- ¡Muchachos! ¿Cómo les ha ido?- preguntó la castaña con curiosidad por saber cual era la razón por la que Ron estuviera tan cabizbajo.

- Pues….- empezó a decir Harry mirando de reojo a Ron.- no nos ha ido tan mal.

- Si claro Harry, tú siempre tan optimista.- dijo Ginny quien también acababa de llegar, la pelirroja se sentó al lado de Hermione y miró a su hermano quien aun seguía sin levantar la mirada.- aún nos quedan más prácticas antes del partido con Slytherin así que vamos a tener que prepararnos mejor¿no crees Ron?

- ¿Ron qué te sucede?, traes muy mala cara.- dijo Hermione

- Nada, estoy bien, es solo que…- la voz de Ron se oía de ultratumba.- no hice muy buen papel hoy en la práctica, es todo, quizás no sirva para el Quidditch.

- Nada de eso Ron, te falta práctica, seguro mejoras con el tiempo.- dijo Harry tratando de convencer a su amigo y a él también en realidad.

- ¡HERMIONEEE!- Ginny abrazó a su amiga dejando a todos confundidos.

- Ginny ¿que te pasa?- dijo Ron.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te escribías con Krum?- la pelirroja tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, mientras observaba la carta que tenía Hermione en sus manos y se la quitaba para leerla mejor.

- Yo….- empezó a decir ella.

- Hermione no se escribe con Krum.- negó Ron rotundamente.

- ¿En serio? Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro….- Ginny levantó los ojos de la hoja y asesinó con la mirada a su hermano.- aparte creí haberle preguntado a Hermione, no a ti.

- Cuidado como me hablas, Ginny.

- ¡Bueno ya! De hecho, yo si me escribo con Viktor.- las mejillas de Hermione se estaban comenzando a encender. Ron se quedó mudo ante el comentario de la muchacha, pero sus ojos se llenaron de ira contenida.

- No nos habías dicho que estabas en contacto con él.- dijo el ojiverde en tono neutral.

- Si bueno es que no creí que les importara saberlo.- dijo la chica quitando la mirada de sus amigos.

- Pues creíste mal Hermione, nos los debiste haber dicho, nosotros debemos cuidarte y quien sabe que rayos quiere Krum de ti.- dijo Ron subiendo un poco la voz. Su cara ya estaba comenzando a tornarse roja, lo que indicaba problemas y Harry lo sabía.

- No creo que Krum quiera hacerle algo malo a Hermione, Ron.- dijo tratando de calmar al pelirrojo.

- No seas exagerado Ron.- dijo Ginny.

- No es ser exagerado, es ser realista que es distinto, al parecer soy el único que se da cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de "Vicky".- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra en tono burlón.

- ¿Ah si? Y según tú ¿cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de Viktor?- respondió Hermione levantándose del sillón en donde estaba sentada, ya el pelirrojo había logrado molestarla.

- Es obvio Hermione, lo único que ese jugadorcito quiere es atraparte como si fueras una snitch, que creas que te quiere y llevarte a la cama para después dejarte luego que te use.- Ron ya estaba gritando, su cara había alcanzado un rojo alarmante y si fuese posible seguramente le saldría humo por las orejas: todos en la sala común los miraban escandalizados y ya ni Harry ni Ginny sabía como parar la discusión que se venía encima. Hermione no podía creer lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar, sentía como la sangre empezaba a fluir rápidamente por sus venas y como su respiración estaba cada vez más agitada, estaba realmente furiosa, Ron le había dado a entender que cualquier chico la vería sólo como un objeto. En un arrebato de furia Hermione se acercó al pelirrojo y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas dejando a todos sorprendidos; incluso a Ron que no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la chica.

- No te atrevas a decir una palabra más Ronald Weasley! A diferencia de lo que crees yo no soy un objeto, un juguete ni muchos menos una snitch que se puede usar y botar al antojo de cualquiera ¿te queda claro? ¡Y no necesito que nadie me cuide porque puedo hacerlo perfectamente sola! Que tú cuando tienes una "relación" con alguien lo único que hagas sea intercambiar salivas no quiere decir que Viktor tenga tan pocos sentimientos como tú, y para tu información ¡yo me doy a respetar!- los ojos de Hermione estaban inundados en lágrimas de dolor y decepción, la chica temblaba de la rabia que en ese momento recorría su cuerpo, mientras que sentía una opresión en el pecho por el esfuerzo de no llorar como quería, el pelirrojo no tenía ni idea de los que sus palabras la habían lastimado.

- Que sabes tú de mis sentimientos Hermione, yo solo te digo la verdad, ya hace dos años que Krum vino para Hogwarts ¡y aún sigue detrás de ti¡Es obvio que lo que quiere es conseguir algo más de ti!- respondió el chico ofendido por las palabras de la castaña más que por haberle dado una bofetada; ambos se gritaban en el medio de la sala común de Gryffindor sin importarles las miradas de sus compañeros, Harry sabía que era mejor quedarse callado porque no quería tomar partido, pero sabía que Ron estaba siendo injusto con Hermione.

- ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez si me quiera en serio?- respondió dolida la castaña.- ¿O es que piensas que soy muy poca cosa como para que un chico se fije en m? i¿Es eso? Él no eres tú Ron, yo no te digo nada de tu vida amorosa así que no te metas en la mía ¿estamos? Haz y deshaz en tu vida lo que quieras, pero en la mía ¡ni siquiera opines!- gritó Hermione con voz decidida, ya no podía controlar las lágrimas y estas se derramaban precipitadamente por sus mejillas, la castaña no podía seguir con esa discusión, le hacía demasiado daño, subió corriendo a su habitación dejando abajo a Ron, con un nudo en la garganta igual que el de la castaña, pero su orgullo y terquedad eran más fuertes.

**oOoOoOoOoO Fin de Flash Back OoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione bajaba al Gran Comedor para almorzar cuando vio a Ginny que se aproximaba hacia ella, la pelirroja era la única amiga que tenía y siempre se sintió a gusto con ella, aparte que en ese momento era prácticamente con la única que podía hablar.

- ¡Hermy! Estaba buscándote ¿podemos hablar?

- Eh… si claro.- la castaña no podía negarse pero en realidad estaba luchando con los deseos de ir al Gran Comedor a comer, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, también quería ver a cierto rubio.

- Me imagino que sabes de que es, Harry me contó lo que le dijiste esta mañana.-

- Umm… bueno supongo que le dije lo que siento, y lo que creo que es la verdad.-

- ¿Eso es lo que crees? Hermy no pienses eso, las dos sabemos que ustedes tres son inseparables.-

- ¿Inseparables? Pues no parece, Ginny ¿tú crees que a mi no me duele lo que está pasando? No tan solo estoy decepcionada de Ron sino que de Harry también, el siempre se pone de parte de tu hermano y lo sabes y yo solo… yo solo estoy dándome cuenta de cosas que siempre me propuse en negar, pero es la verdad.- la castaña estaba tratando de ser fuerte y no desplomarse delante de la pelirroja pero la idea de sentir que sobraba en el "trío" y que quizás había dado su amistad sin recibir la de ellos la hacía sentir impotente, vacía.

- ¡Claro que no Hermione! Me parece que estás siendo demasiado dura con ellos, bueno al menos con Harry.- corrigió al ver que su amiga la miraba con reproche.- y bueno con respecto a Ron yo creo que lo mejor es que hablen, yo lo conozco y sé que le duele estar así contigo pero es demasiado orgulloso.

- Yo también lo soy Ginny, y en serio te agradezco lo que estás haciendo pero ya no puedo ignorar las cosas que pienso y mucho menos ceder ante Ron cuando él fue el que me ofendió y bueno si las cosas se acaban aquí al parecer es a mí a la que le importa, pero ya no puedo más en serio, prefiero estar sola que con personas que a la primera de cambio me dejan igual que como estoy ahora, y no lo digo por ti claro, gracias por todo pero tengo que ir a clases.- la castaña se dirigió a su próxima clase, sintiéndose un poco mejor, por lo menos había hablado con alguien pero seguía estando sola, quizás como siempre lo estuvo, solo que ahora ya no podía negárselo más. Sin darse cuenta un rubio había estado viéndola y reparó en como la chica se secó una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla involuntariamente, sintiéndose con ganas de ir a hablar con ella pero se frenó al recordar quienes eran ambos y cual era su lugar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El cielo poco a poco se había oscurecido y las estrellas se empezaban a ver, ya la hora de su castigo estaba llegando y la castaña se sentía más nerviosa de lo usual, sabía que Malfoy se vengaría por haber sido, según él, la culpable de su castigo, y esa idea no le agradaba para nada.

Hermione había pasado todo el día esquivando a Ron y a Harry, y lo había logrado con éxito, pero la verdad era que se sentía mas sola que nunca, si bien es cierto que muchas veces Ron y ella peleaban, no era lo mismo con Harry, solo había estado molesta con los dos en el tercer curso y de eso ya hacían 3 años.

La castaña se dirigía al despacho de la sub- directora pensando en todo esto y en lo que había pasado cuando una pregunta se pasó por su mente. ¿Qué hacía Malfoy rondando por los pasillos esa mañana cuando debía haber estado en clase? Ella porque se había quedado dormida e iba retrasada, pero ¿y él? Hermione se reprochó no haber pensado en eso antes, pero sea lo que sea que estaba haciendo Malfoy seguro que no sería nada bueno, y ella lo iba a averiguar.

La chica tocó la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall y la empujó para abrirla al escuchar:

- Pase Srta. Granger.- Hermione entró y se sorprendió al ver a el rubio ya adentro. Su castigo apenas comenzaba.

**Opiniones, sugerencias, calabazas**

**Este es el camino**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Confusión de sentimientos

**Capítulo II: ****Confusión**** de ****sentimientos****.**

El despacho de la profesora era espacioso, muy cómodo, tenía forma circular y lo que más llamó la atención de Hermione era un gran estante lleno de libros; el escritorio de McGonagall se encontraba en el fondo y al frente de él habían dos sillas que parecían de muy buen gusto, en una de ella estaba Draco Malfoy sentado, y al parecer ni siquiera movió un músculo ante la llegada de la castaña, pero él ya la había identificado por su olor, que curiosamente quedó grabado en su mente luego de lo sucedido esa mañana.

- Acérquese.- ordenó la profesora estirando una mano para señalarle la otra silla a la castaña, la castaña tomó asiento no sin antes mirar de reojo a Malfoy.- he de de decirle que me ha decepcionado mucho señorita Granger, siempre pensé que sabía controlarse.- Hermione se limitó a bajar un poco la mirada.- y usted sr. Malfoy no se queda atrás, aunque sinceramente no me he creado muchas expectativas con respecto a su persona.- Hermione contuvo la risa ante aquel comentario de la profesora y notó como Malfoy miró con furia a McGonagall, pero los dos haciendo un gran esfuerzo se mantuvieron en silencio, como si estuvieran en un juicio, sólo esperando el veredicto.

- Profesora… ¿cuál será el castigo?- dijo Hermione como quien preguntaba el día de su decapitación.

- La biblioteca necesita orden, así que ustedes ordenaran todos los libros.

- ¡Pero son demasiados! ¡Una sola noche no bastará!- dijo el rubio.

- ¿Y quién dijo que sería solo una noche? El castigo se extenderá hasta que terminen, o hasta que yo esté satisfecha.- se limitó a contestar McGonagall y con una señal les indicó que salieran del despacho.- Madame Pince los está esperando afuera.

En el pasillo los esperaba una mujer mayor, delgada, con la cara surcada de arrugas, con un impresionante y no muy favorecedor parecido a un buitre.

- Supongo que la profesora McGonagall ya les dijo en que consiste el castigo.- la castaña asintió con la cabeza mientras que Draco se limitó a mirar a la bibliotecaria.- pues bien síganme.

Hermione y Draco caminaron en silencio hasta el cuarto piso, era la primera vez que la castaña fuera dado lo que sea por no tener que ir a la biblioteca. La biblioteca estaba oscura cuando ellos llegaron, madame Pince se detuvo en la entrada y los miró con suma desconfianza.

- Las puertas de la biblioteca estarán cerradas, ya que ningún otro alumno tiene autorización de estar aquí después de las 8, más les vale que no dañen absolutamente ningún libro, porque o sino su castigo será muchísimo peor, así que será mejor que empiecen ya.- madame Pince disponía a irse cuando añadió.- sabrán que pueden marcharse cuando las puertas se abran.

Hermione sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, no tan solo estaría sola con Malfoy sino que estaría encerrada sola con Malfoy, ella no era de las personas que sentía miedo fácilmente, pero había que reconocer que esa situación la inquietaba.

- Quita esa cara Granger, pareces un ratón asustado.- dijo Malfoy observando la expresión del rostro de Hermione.

- ¿De qué hablas Malfoy? Yo no estoy asustada.- la castaña rogó por que su voz no se oyera tan insegura como en realidad se sentía.

- Si claro, no tiene caso que trates de ocultarlo Granger, es natural que te sientas intimidada y asustada con mi presencia, no eres más que un ser inferior.- dijo Draco haciendo uso de toda la arrogancia y superioridad característica de los Malfoy

- ¿Ser inferior?- repitió la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco por la exasperación que le produjo ese comentario.- al contrario de lo que piensas Malfoy tú no eres superior a nadie, es más hasta estoy segura que un elfo doméstico tiene más sentimientos que tú. Das lástima.-

- Ajá ¿y ésta es la parte donde me ofendo? De hecho me estás dando la razón, los sentimientos son los que hacen inferiores a las personas, sangre sucia, no lo olvides.

- ¿Inferiores? Yo más bien diría que lo sentimientos son los que nos hace humanos, lo que nos diferencia es la clase de sentimientos que tengamos.

- No me hagas reír Granger, un mago que quiere alcanzar el poder y la gloria tiene que dejar a un lado todo, incluso los sentimientos¿no te has dado cuenta¿Que mientras más sientes más débil eres?

- ¿Eso piensas? ¿Por eso es que eres así? Ya veo, gloria y poder eso es lo que un "ser" como tú quiere ¿no? No serás más que un caparazón, un muerto en vida, pero ese es el destino de la gente que piensa como tú.

- ¿No lo has notado Granger? Yo no voy a ser así, yo ya soy así.- dijo el rubio con voz helada.

- Pues sabes algo, me da igual como eres o como serás, no vine aquí a hablar contigo, será mejor que empecemos a organizar esto o no vamos a salir hoy.- dijo la castaña cambiando el tema, porque no quería descubrir que tan oscuros eran los pensamientos del blondo.

- Velo por este lado, sangre sucia, estás en tu hábitat natural, no te puedes quejar.- dijo mirando con desprecio a Hermione.

- Muy gracioso Malfoy, deberías trabajar en un circo.

- No tengo necesidad de trabajar para tener lo que quiero, creo que mejor le dejo el puesto a la comadreja para ver si por una vez en su vida tiene algo que no sea usado.- dijo con desdeño Draco.

- No te atrevas a meterte con Ron, Malfoy.-

- Sabes granger, me pregunto si él te defiende tanto como tú lo haces con él, quiero decir, al parecer ya no son tan amigos¿no es así?- dijo el blondo hiriendo a la muchacha.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy.- dijo dándole la espalda a Draco para que este no viera como sus ojos castaños de repente se habían llenado de súbitas lágrimas, no le iba a dar el gusto a Malfoy de ver como sus palabras le habían afectado.- Ahora trabajemos ¿quieres?- la castaña se alejó a un estante que estaba a unos metros de Malfoy y en silencio comenzó a ordenar los libros, que por cierto no estaban desordenados.

El rubio también se alejó a un estante a "organizar" los libros, tenía la sensación de que su último comentario había lastimado a la castaña, cosa que le agradó pero sin embargo prefirió no seguir discutiendo, al fin y al cabo él había ganado o eso creía él.

Ya llevaban una hora y media en la biblioteca, sin pronunciar palabras, con un absoluto silencio, sólo interrumpido por alguno que otro resoplido por parte de alguno, ambos se estaban empezando a impacientar cuando se oyó un "clic" y las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron para dejarlos salir. Hermione suspiró aliviada y salió inmediatamente sin siquiera dedicarle un mirada al rubio, algo que molestó a Draco.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione caminaba rápido por los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, al pasar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda se quedó petrificada al ver que la Sala Común no estaba vacía como ella suponía, Harry y Ron estaban sentados en unas butacas cerca de la chimenea que estaba empezando a apagarse.

- ¡Hermione!- dijo el ojiverde al ver entrar a la muchacha, no se esperaba que ella estuviera fuera de la torre a tan entrada la noche.- ¿Que hacías afuera?-

- Harry… yo… bueno es que….- las mejillas de la castaña se estaban tiñendo de un tono rosado, hasta que recordó que ella no le tenía que dar explicaciones a ninguno de los dos.- Yo no tengo porque decirles que hacía, no finjan que les importan, así que si me disculpan.- empezó a caminar hasta las escaleras que daban a su dormitorio cuando Ron se interpuso en su camino.

- No fingimos, si nos importa, y tú lo sabes.- dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro. La castaña se quedó helada, no sabía que decir ¿debía seguir en su posición o ceder?

- Es cierto Hermione, claro que nos importa, todo, escúchame bien, todo lo que te pase.- dijo Harry acercándose a su amiga. Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y se odió por ser tan débil, pero recordó lo que le había dicho Draco hace poco " ¿no te has dado cuenta¿Que mientras más sientes más débil eres?" ¿Tendría razón?

- Si claro, mucho les importa, se les nota a leguas.

- No te atrevas a dudarlo, Hermione.- Contra todo pronóstico la castaña vio como los ojos del pelirrojo también tenían lágrimas que reclamaban salir.- si es por lo que te dije, es precisamente porque nos preocupamos por ti.

_**¿Puedes perdonarme otra vez?  
No se que dije,  
pero no quise hacerte daño,  
yo escuche salir las palabras.**_

- ¡Eso no es preocuparse Ron! ¡Tú no crees en mí! ¡Después de todos estos años pareciera que no me conoces!- Hermione sentía el sabor de las lágrimas en su boca al caer por sus mejillas. ¡Merlín¡Odiaba ser tan débil!

- Yo… mejor los dejo solos.- Harry subió las escaleras como un rayo, sabía que esa conversación debía ser de ellos, solo ellos. La castaña miraba a Ron con furia contenida, sin saber siquiera que esa mirada empezaba a destruir el interior del pelirrojo.

_**Siento como si muriera,  
me dolió mucho herirte.  
Entonces tú me miraste,  
ya no gritas más,**_

_**Tú estas en un silencio roto.**_

- Hermione, yo sé que estuvo mal lo que dije, yo sí creo en ti….-

- ¡Se ve Ron! Entonces dime algo ¿por qué lo dijiste? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Yo no lo sé Hermione! ¡Solo lo dije! Pero en serio yo no quería lastimarte, no fue ni intención, nunca ha sido mi intención….- el pelirrojo respiraba con dificultad, nunca había sido fácil para él pedir disculpas, pero por su orgullo no iba a perder a su mejor amiga, porque era sólo eso ¿cierto?

_**Te daré algo ahora  
que mate esas palabras tuyas.  
Cada instante yo digo algo,**_

- ¿En serio Ron? ¿No querías lastimarme? ¡Pues lo hiciste! .- dijo la castaña con reproche y casi con burla.- y te digo algo, no tenías derecho de hacerlo.

- ¡LO SÉ! ¿Crees que tú eres la única que sufre aquí? ¿Crees que no me arrepiento de las estupideces que dije? ¡Sí lo hago Hermione! ¿Acaso piensas que no me duele que creas que nunca te hemos considerado nuestra amiga o que no nos importas? ¿Cómo rayos puedes pensar eso, eh? ¡Si siempre Harry y yo hemos estado ahí para ti!- Ron estaba gritando, quizás así Hermione lo escuchaba, solo gritando podía, en ese momento, calmar la angustia que sentía, en serio no la quería perder, ni siquiera había notado que ya había lágrimas en sus mejillas.

_**Pero de alguna manera se que nunca me dejarás  
tú estabas hecha para mi  
de algún modo yo intentare verte,  
tú me haces feliz.**_

**- **¿Siempre? ¿Siempre? Si no te has dado cuenta yo soy la que está ahí, pase lo que pase ¿acaso no tengo derecho de cansarme? ¿no tengo derecho de abrir lo ojos y ver las cosas tal cuál son?-

- ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES! Yo sin ti… nosotros sin ti.- se corrigió Ron, rápidamente.- ¡no podemos estar! Eres nuestra mejor amiga.- dijo el chico, con esas últimas palabras una nueva herida se abrió en dos corazones.

_**Yo no puedo vivir esta vida  
sin ti a mi lado  
te necesito para sobrevivir quédate conmigo.**_

- Está bien Ron, te creo, pero aún así no… no deja de dolerme todo lo que dijiste ayer.- Hermione reunió todo el valor que le quedaba para hacer la pregunta que hizo.- Tú… ¿Tú no crees que un chico se pueda fijar seriamente en mí?- la castaña habló con voz calmada, tratando de ocultar el temor que sentía, por lo menos sabía que Ron y Harry sí la querían, sabía que Ron no era de pedir disculpas y mucho menos llorar, y si lo estaba haciendo era porque ella le importaba, quizás la respuesta a su pregunta no fuera tan mala.

- Hermione….- la pregunta de la muchacha dejó a Ron algo sorprendido, si ella supiera lo que en realidad él pensaba, si tan sólo se lo imaginara.- No tengo la menor duda que cualquier chico te tomaría en serio, eres… eres perfecta.

_**Tú miras en mis ojos  
y yo gritó por dentro que lo siento.  
Y perdóname otra vez  
tú eres mi verdadera amiga  
y siento hacerte daño.**_

- ¿Perfecta?- ¿En serio le había dicho eso? ¿O se lo había imaginado? Era sin duda la mejor respuesta que la castaña se hubiera esperado, como por arte de magia, los pedazos que Ron había roto la noche anterior habían quedado como nuevos, sólo él tenía esa facultad…

- Si… bueno quiero decir.- Ron se había puesto muy colorado y esta vez su corazón latía más aprisa no por la desesperación de perderla sino porque ella se diera cuenta de la verdad, de su verdad.- ¡Eres genial! Y muy inteligente, y sobre todo buena amiga, eso fue lo que quise decir, perfecta en ese sentido, si….-

- Ah… ya veo… bueno, me alegra que pienses eso.- dijo ella algo decepcionada.- Ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ¿no crees?-

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah si sí! Bueno entonces… ¿amigos otra vez?- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sincera.

- ¡Amigos!- dijo ella y se fue hacía su dormitorio, pero al llegar a él susurró.- claro, nada más amigos.- y secó el rastro de una lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos.

Ron se quedó esperando que la figura de Hermione desapareciera por las escaleras de su habitación para irse a la suya, el pelirrojo se sentía algo confundido, "se lo pude haber dicho" pensaba, pero ¿decirle qué? No estaba seguro de nada en ese momento, ni de lo que pensaba, ni mucho menos de lo que sentía, entonces ¿para qué decirle algo que quizás dañara su amistad? "Pero quizás no dañe nuestra amistad, quizás pase a ser algo mejor" ¡ya! Tenía que callar esa molesta vocecita en su cabeza!

- ¡Ron! ¡Te estaba esperando ¿Qué ha pasado?- Ron levantó la mirada, Harry estaba sentado en su cama con los ojos muy abiertos y con cara de preocupación.

- ¡Nos perdonó!- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios pero hablando en voz baja, no quería despertar a los demás.

- ¿En serio? ¡Que bien! Por un momento pensé que no… desde aquí se escuchaba un poco su… "conversación".- finalizó Harry.

- Ah… bueno si, lo imaginé, quiero decir no estábamos precisamente susurrándonos ¿no crees?- Ron trataba de bromear pero en realidad se sentía algo apenado porque su amigo hubiese escuchado lo que él le dijo a la castaña. El pelirrojo se metió en la cama pero Harry necesitaba preguntarle algo, tenía que hacerlo.

- Ron… ¿por qué no le dijiste nada a Hermione?

- ¿Qué?- el pelirrojo se sobresaltó.- nada ¿de qué?.- pero él sabía de que era lo que estaba hablando Harry.

- Tú lo sabes Ron, nada de tus sentimientos hacia ella.

- ¿Sentim…¿De qué hablas Harry? Yo no siento nada por Hermione fuera de la amistad.- dijo, tratando de ocultar su evidente nerviosismo.

- Ron, yo soy tu mejor amigo, y te conozco, a mi no me lo tienes porqué ocultar.

- No te estoy ocultando nada Harry es la verdad, duerme ¿sí? Para ver si dejas de imaginarte cosas. ¡Buenas noches!- dijo Ron al tiempo que cerraba las cortinas de su cama.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¿Por qué no me extraña verte aquí Pansy?- dijo una voz a espaldas de la morena, ambos estaban en la sala común de Slytherin, desierta solo por dos corazones, uno herido y el otro anhelante.

- Blaise….- la chica volteó a ver a su nuevo acompañante con expresión de fastidio.- ¿y por qué a mi no me sorprende que aparezcas en donde yo estoy?

- Sólo baje a mi sala común, no tiene nada de sorprendente eso.-

- Umm… ya veo, mejor me voy a mi habitación. Quería tener tranquilidad por un momento pero al parecer es imposible.-

- Conmigo no tienes porqué pagar tu frustración, Pansy.-

- ¿Frustración? Te equivocas Zabini, yo no estoy pagando nada con nadie.-

- ¿Acaso no te cansas?- dijo el chico acercándose a Pansy.

- ¿De qué me tendría que cansar? ¿De ti? Bueno si quieres que te diga la verdad….-

- No cambies el tema Pansy, sabes perfectamente lo que te quiero decir¿acaso no te cansas de andar siempre mendigando un poco de atención de Draco?- el moreno ya estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia de la chica, quien lo apartó de un solo empujón.- digo atención porque si fuera amor no sería Draco¿no crees?

- ¡Ese es mi problema! Pero si quieres una respuesta te la voy a dar, NO, no me canso, porque lo quiero¡y sé que el un día también me va a querer!- la chica había subido un poco la voz, la verdad era que ella había estado enamorada de Draco toda su vida, pero el rubio nunca la vio como algo más que un juguete, y la tomaba sólo cuando quería, pero hasta ahora eso era suficiente para ella, por lo menos alguna vez había sido suya.

- ¿Querer? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? Él solo te utiliza y lo que más da lástima es que tú pareces estar agradecida por eso.- el chico hablaba con voz calmada, pero quizás ese tono era el que hacía de sus palabras humillaran el doble¿cómo podía Pansy no darse cuenta ¿por qué tenía que mendigar algo que ya tenía de otra persona?

- ¡Pero no me importa! ¡No me importa si me utiliza o no! Porque… porque quizás algún día se de cuenta que yo siempre he estado para él y se decida por mí y por nadie más.- la morena había empezado a llorar, todas esas idas siempre habían estado en su cabeza, y era la primera vez que las sacaba, sin saber el daño que le hacía al que las oía.

- No llores.- dijo el chico acercándose a Pansy, cómo odiaba tener que consolarla por el desprecio de Draco, si tan solo lo dejara curarla...- quizás tengas razón, quizás Draco algún día se fije en ti, cálmate¿si? Toda va a estar bien.- Zabini abrazó a Pansy y esta se dejó consolar como una niña asustada luego de una pesadilla, la pesadilla más grande de todas, el desamor. Así pasaron los minutos ella llorando sobre el hombro de Zabini, y él limitándose a estar con ella, quizás ella algún día también se diera cuenta que él siempre estaba para ella.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ron y Harry se habían levantado temprano esa mañana, aunque el pelirrojo no pudo dormir muy bien esa noche, aún seguía pensando en la pregunta que le hizo su amigo la noche anterior " acaso soy tan obvio" pensaba, y si Harry ya sospechaba algo acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos¿será que ella también se habría dado cuenta¡no¡Eso no podía ser!

- ¿Ron? ¿Estás en este mundo?- Harry había estado hablando con el pelirrojo pero al parecer este no la había prestado ni la mínima atención.

- ¿Qué? Ah si Harry a mi también me parece que debemos practicar más para el partido.- dijo el pelirrojo algo confundido.

. ¿Partido? Pero si te estaba hablando de otra co… ¡Hermione!.- la castaña estaba bajando de su dormitorio y vio a sus dos amigos esperándola como siempre para ir al Gran Comedor, a pesar de no haber pasado una buena noche, este hecho le subió mucho el ánimo.

- ¡Muchachos! ¡Hola!- dijo dirigiéndose hacia ellos.- eh Harry, yo quería decirte que… bueno… yo lamento mucho lo que dije y…

- ¡No te preocupes Hermy¡Perdón y olvido¡Ahora bajemos que me estoy muriendo de hambre!

- ¡Si bajemos! ¡Yo también necesito comer!- dijo Hermione de muy buen humor, sus amigos le habían hecho mucha falta, y aunque solo estuvieron molestos un día ella se sentía muy sola sin ellos.- Ron ¿te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?- dijo la castaña al ver que el pelirrojo la observaba sin decir nada y con una extraña mirada que ella no sabía interpretar.

- Estoy bien Hermione, mejor que nunca.- dijo con una sonrisa triste que no convenció a ninguno de los dos amigos.

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de gente como siempre, los tres amigos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia a mesa de Gryffindor, y se sentaron junto a Ginny.

- ¡Vaya! Veo que ya todo volvió a la normalidad ¿no es así?- dijo la chica al ver a los tres juntos otra vez.

- ¡Si! ¿No es genial?- dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Ginny, quien por cierto lucía muy guapa esa mañana, con su cabello rojo completamente suelto y sus labios con un hermoso brillo rosado. La pelirroja se hizo a un lado para darle espacio al moreno y este sintió un vuelco en el estómago, pero no le dio importancia. La chica era la hermana de su mejor amigo, así que por lo tanto era su hermanita menor ¿no es así?

- ¿Ya despejaste todas tus dudas Herms?- dijo Ginny.

- Si Ginny… yo bueno, estaba confundida pero ahora sé que en serio este par me quiere, así como yo los quiero a ellos claro.- dijo la castaña sonrojándose un poco, pero al oír el comentario Ron se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza que en ese momento se estaba tomando.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien, solo me atraganté.- dijo cuando Hermione, que estaba a su lado empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda.- yo… tengo que salir un momento, se me quedó un libro en la habitación… voy solo Harry, quédate, ya vuelvo.- dijo al ver como el ojiverde se paraba a acompañarlo, agarró un par de tostadas y salió dejando a sus amigos algo confundidos.

- ¿De cuando acá Ron se devuelve a buscar un libro?- dijo Harry al ver salir al pelirrojo, pero ambas chicas negaron con las cabeza en señal de desconcierto.

Pero alguien más había notado la actitud del pelirrojo, alguien a quien no le agradaba que el trío se hubiese unido nuevamente, definitivamente a Draco Malfoy le fastidiaba mucho ese hecho.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ron caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los terrenos del castillo, cuando sin querer chocó contra una rubia de aspecto despistado.

- ¡Luna¡Disculpa no te vi!-

- Lo imaginé, no fue tu culpa ¿sabes? Es por tu defelios¡no sabía que tenías uno!- dijo al chica mirando al pelirrojo con aire soñador, muy habitual en ella por cierto.

- ¿Defelios? Yo no tengo ningún… espera ¿qué es eso?- aunque el pelirrojo ya se imaginaba que debía ser alguna criatura imaginaria, existente sólo en el mundo de Luna Lovegood.

- ¡Oh¡Claro! Me imagino que no debes saber nada de ellos. Los defelios son criaturas muy pequeñas que aparecen cuando alguien tiene demasiados sentimientos encontrados, y hacen que se distraigan, que su mente solo viaje a sus emociones, confundiéndolos más, es tu caso¿no? Porque te diré que el tuyo es algo grande.- dijo la chica mirando por encima del hombro de Ron, pero allí no había nada.

- Ee… pues no es que esté tan mal, pero si estoy algo confundido.- dijo el pelirrojo algo apenado.

- Se nota, pero sabes pensar no arregla las cosas solas Ron, hay que actuar, hacer lo que tu corazón te dicta, aunque a veces pensar es lo adecuado hace que olvides que los actos son los que se observan.- dijo la rubia, luego siguió caminando por el pasillo como si nunca hubiese chocado con Ron, como si nunca le hubiese hecho abrir los ojos.

El pelirrojo se quedó sorprendido por el comentario de Luna, nunca pensó que un ser tan despistado como ella, o por lo menos eso creía él, puede llegar a tener aquellas ideas, al fin y al cabo a lo mejor la rubia no era tan lunática.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Opiniones, sugerencias, calabazas...**

**Este es el camino **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Juegos del destino

**Disclaimer: **Venezolana, de 19 años, y sin una cuenta en el banco con milloner de euros, osea, no son Rowling y los personajes le pertencen a ella, excepto los creados por mi =)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo III: ****Juegos del destino.**

El día había pasado rápidamente, y sin darse cuenta ya el manto de estrellas había cubierto el cielo, y Draco Malfoy tenía que ir a cumplir su castigo con uno de los seres que más detestaba en todo Hogwarts, Hermione Granger.

Y lo peor es que ya no la podía fastidiar con su repentina desunión con la comadreja y San Potter porque era obvio que habían vuelto a ser amigos, pero le intrigaba mucho saber el porqué se pelearon, quizás esa noche lo averiguaría, extrañamente sentía deseos de ir a cumplir su castigo, de todas formas siempre le subía el ánimo hacer enojar a la sangre sucia, y poco a poco se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Poco sabía el rubio que su pasatiempo se convertiría en su perdición.

El chico aún recordaba como su odio por la castaña había empezado; en 1er año ya era bastante fastidioso y molesto que una impura, hija de muggles lo superara a él, que siempre había sido el mejor en todo, pero ahí estaba ella, reemplazando su falta de pureza en la sangre por miles de conocimientos obtenidos por libros, deprimente a su parecer, deprimente pero insuperable. Pero su verdadero odio hacia Hermione Granger empezó justo con el 2do curso. Aún el recuerdo le ofendía, aún recordando la odiaba, pero ¿acaso odiar no significa que esa persona a la que odias te importa?

_**Una respiración del destino,  
**__**se siente cuando se acerca,**_

_**Un juego de palabras,**_

_**En donde no hay ganadores  
**_

**oOoOoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoOo**

El expreso de Hogwarts llevaba ya algún tiempo en marcha cuando Draco Malfoy salió en busca de sus "amigos".

- ¡Estos idiotas! Seguro andan persiguiendo a la "señora de los dulces".- susurraba el rubio, al tiempo que pasaba por los pasillos del vagón. Pero no se veían en ellos, Malfoy pasó por un compartimiento con las puertas cerradas en el que solo se veía la sombra de una persona. El rubio sintió demasiada curiosidad y abrió la puerta del compartimiento, sintiéndose con el habitual derecho de entrar en donde él quisiera.

- Vaya, vaya Granger. ¿qué haces tan sola? ¡No me digas que tus amigos encontraron otro animal de compañía y ya te botaron!- dijo el rubio en un triunfante tono de burla al ver que la solitaria ocupante de ese compartimiento era Hermione Granger.

_**Un desconocido sin cara,  
y un alma oscura,  
mezcla de dos paisajes,  
fusión de luz y sombra.**_

La castaña volteó su mirada hacía donde venía la fría voz y por unos instantes sus ojos marrones chocaron con los grises de Draco.

- Eso mismo podría decir yo de ti Malfoy, porque, a menos que se hayan vuelto invisibles, cosa que dudo sepan hacer, yo tampoco veo a tus "amiguitos" contigo¿o sí?- respondió Hermione tratando de ocultar la angustia que sentía por Harry y Ron, no habían llegado al andén y el tren había partido sin ellos, pero no podía demostrarle al rubio que algo no andaba bien.

- No, no se han vuelto invisibles, pero la diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo no doy tanta pena como tú estando solo, no sé si me entiendas.-dijo el chico arrastrando las palabras mientras entraba por completo en el compartimiento y cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó la castaña al ver que Malfoy se sentaba en un asiento frente a ella.

- Sentarme.- dijo calmadamente, como si fuese absolutamente normal que Draco Malfoy estuviera en el mismo compartimiento que Hermione Granger.

- Lo sé, pero porq….-

- ¡Claro!- la interrumpió el rubio.- se me olvidaba.- dijo chasqueando la lengua y moviendo la cabeza negativamente.- Hermione Granger lo sabe todo¿sabes algo Granger? Deberías buscarte una vida.- dijo Malfoy ácidamente y con algo de resentimiento en su voz.-

- Yo ya tengo una vida Malfoy, gracias por la preocupación.- dijo la castaña sarcásticamente.- pero aquí el que se debería buscar, no tan solo una vida, sino un cerebro y una personalidad propia eres tú.- respondió Hermione sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, pero con una voz tan fría como la del rubio, no tenían ni idea de lo mucho que se parecían.

- ¡Uy! ¿Respirando por la herida Granger?- se burló el rubio.- es más te voy a decir algo, para que veas que soy buena persona.- definitivamente el sarcasmo era algo que se le daba muy bien a los dos.- deberías buscarte nuevos amigos, porque al parecer los que tienes no te toman mucho en cuenta que digamos.- dijo el rubio parándose del asiento e inclinándose para acercarse a Hermione que aún estaba sentada, Malfoy se había acercado tanto que sus caras estaban a un palmo de distancia, destellando odio el uno por el otro en sus ojos.- ¿o me equivoco?.- dijo él en un susurro venenoso, muy venenoso.

- ¡Ya me cansaste!- dijo la chica parándose de golpe y casi chocando con Draco.- vete y busca a el par de gorilas que tienes como amigos, que aquí no eres bienvenido.- dijo Hermione alzando la voz, el rubio le había dado en donde más le dolía, sus amigos, sin saber que años después se volvería a sentir miserable por manos del blondo por la misma razón; de un solo empujón abrió la puerta del compartimiento y sacó al rubio a la fuerza.- ¡Vete!.- pero antes que hubiese cerrado la puerta el rubio Draco se acercó a ella.

- Sólo lo digo porque das más lástima de lo normal, sangre sucia.- dijo el chico, viéndola de arriba a abajo, lastimando a la chica al referirse así de ella. Era la primera vez que la llamaba "sangre sucia", la primera vez de muchas.

- ¡Me repugnas!- dijo ella empujando a Draco con fuerza y haciendo que él se golpeara con la pared del pasillo; con un ruido sordo la puerta del compartimiento volvió a quedar cerrada.-

- No tanto como yo a ti, Granger.- escupió el rubio, sacudiéndose el lugar donde la castaña lo había tocado, y sintiéndose humillado. Pero el destino suele jugar, y cuando juega hay palabras que fuese sido mejor no decir nunca, y Draco Malfoy lo aprendería.

**oOoOoOoOoO Fin de Flash Back OoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba abarrotada de alumnos cuando Hermione vio su reloj y alarmada se dio cuenta que eran las 8 menos cuarto.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Muchachos me tengo que ir al castigo¡ ¡Casi lo olvido!- dijo la castaña parándose súbitamente de la silla donde había estado sentada platicando con Ron y Harry.

- ¿Castigo?

- ¿Qué castigo?

- ¿Cómo que qué castigo?... ¿ustedes no…¡Ay cierto! ¡No les había contado nada!- dijo la chica golpeándose en la cabeza con la mano.- yo… bueno verán… fue castigada porque… llegué tarde el otro día a clases ¿recuerdan?- dijo tratando de ocultar el hecho de que no fue precisamente por eso que estaba castigada.

- ¡Pero si por eso no castigan a nadie!- dijo Ron con aire confundido.- ¡Aparte fue la 1era vez que llegas tarde a una clase!-

- Sí pero ya saben como es McGonagall, me tengo que ir.- y con una sorprendente rapidez ya había salido por el retrato de la Sra. Gorda.

- ¿Estuvo a punto de hablar mal de McGonagall?- dijo el ojiverde extrañado.

- Eso creo… pero ¿no sientes que nos está ocultando algo¡Ni siquiera nos dijo cual es el castigo!- dijo Ron con un poco de duda y resentimiento, una mala combinación.

_**Entre juego de palabras y silencio  
La verdad se necesita**_

_**Aunque los ojos no la vean**_

_**El corazón la presiente.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La biblioteca estaba poco iluminada cuando la castaña llegó, suspiró al pensar que estaba sola, pero se equivocaba, unos ojos grises la habían observado con detenimiento desde que cruzó la puerta.

_**Entre las líneas leer  
el aprendizaje se hace esperar  
entre conjeturas y realidades**_

_**Se encuentra la jugada perfecta**_

- Llegas tarde.- dijo una fría voz a sus espaldas, las chicas pegó un respingo y se llevó una mano al corazón de la impresión.

- ¡Por Merlín Malfoy! Pretendes matarme de un infarto ¿o qué?- pero el chico se limitaba a observarla fríamente.-

- Créeme Granger que si te quisiera matar no sería con algo tan poco creativo, tengo ideas mejores.- dijo el rubio acercándose a Hermione.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Me sorprendes! No pensé que tuvieras neuronas suficientes para elaborar ideas.- se burló la chica.

- No te hagas la sabelotodo conmigo Granger, que no te queda, yo también soy el mejor de la clase, así que no tienes nada que alardear.- lo que decía el rubio era cierto, si bien es cierto Hermione era la mejor bruja de la clase por sus notas, lo mismo ocurría con el rubio que aunque no tenía calificaciones tan perfectas como ella, estaba muy por encima de los demás, y eso le molestaba mucho a la castaña.

- Sí, pero sigues sin ser mejor que yo.- contestó la castaña, que estaba de un humor suficiente como para seguirle el juego a Draco y lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era bajarle el complejo de superioridad que tenía el rubio.

- ¡Ja! La diferencia Granger está en que yo soy bueno en los estudios y tengo una vida social muy activa, en cambio tú, tienes como mejores amigos a San Potter, a la comadreja y… libros… deberías dejar de leer la de los demás y crear tu propia historia ¡pero no¡ Eso es demasiado para ti!- dijo el chico sin quitar un sonrisa fría de sus labios, pero las palabras de Draco Malfoy se cumplirían muy pronto, la castaña escribiría su historia, pero no sólo la de ella porque sus historia era la de 2 más.

_**Una punta de casualidad  
los lleva hacia la historia**_

_**¿Verdadera o irreal?**_

_**Sólo el tiempo lo dirá**_

- ¡Es mi problema si tengo vida social o no! Aparte no creo estarte pidiendo a gritos que me hables como para que vengas a estar quejándote de mis amistades.- dijo alejándose del rubio, que sin darse cuenta se había acercado a ella.- ahora si me disculpas, voy a lo que vine.- dijo volteándose hacia un estante.-

- ¡Cierto! Porque ahora si tienes "amistades"¿no?- el muchacho no estaba dispuesto a ceder en la discusión.- Ya era hora Granger, comenzabas de nuevo a dar más lástima de lo normal.- dijo con el tono más venenoso e hiriente que encontró en su interior, recordando una "conversación" que ambos tuvieron en el pasado.

Pero a pesar de que el tiempo ya había transcurrido, a la chica aún le irritaba pensar en aquel momento, la 1era vez en que el rubio le había dicho sangre sucia, y la 1era vez que le dijo esa frase; lo que hizo fue como si estuviera guiada por alguien más, como si en su cuerpo se encontrara otra persona, una persona capaz de hacerle pagar a Draco Malfoy las humillaciones que le hizo, la castaña se volteó y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro del rubio, dejando su mejilla roja luego el contacto. Aquello fue más de lo que el blondo soportaba, mucho más.

Draco agarró a Hermione tan fuertemente que la muchacha no dudaba que le iba a quedar el brazo marcado, y la lanzó contra un estante de libros con bastante rudeza; sin bien es cierto que no estaba en Draco Malfoy maltratar a una mujer, aquella ofensa no se quedaría en el aire, no esta vez.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Óyeme bien! Ni se te ocurra volverme a poner una mano encima maldita impura ¡¿me entendiste? Porque la puedes llegar a pasar muy mal.- dijo acercándose a ella con aire verdaderamente amenazador.

- A mi tú no me das miedo Malfoy, lo máximo que me puedes llegar a producir es lástima.- dijo ella, aún adolorida por su choque con el estante.- ¡me das asco!- y escupió el zapato de Malfoy, en realidad no se reconocía en aquellos actos, pero no estaba segura de estar utilizando la cabeza en ese momento, pero para desgracia de la castaña y diversión del destino, no eran los únicos que se encontraban en la biblioteca.

- Veo que el castigo no ha sido suficiente jóvenes.- la profesora McGonagall había escuchado toda la discusión, ahora sí que estaban en problemas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ron, Harry y Ginny se encontraban aún en la sala común esperando la llegada de su castaña amiga, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la chica se había ido al castigo, y aún no parecía dar señales de vida.

- Ya Hermione se ha tardado mucho ¿no creen? ¿Qué castigo dura tanto?- dijo Ron caminando de un lado para otro sin detenerse.

- ¡Son las 12 menos cuarto! ¿Qué le habrán puesto a hacer?- dijo Harry viendo la evidente desesperación del pelirrojo, y ocultando la suya.- ¡eso sin contar que la castigaron por un estupidez!

- Yo no sé Harry, pero ya te dije que creo que Hermione nos oculta algo. ¡La conozco! ¡Se fue muy deprisa y ni siquiera nos explicó bien nada! Algo no está bien ¡lo sé!.- dijo el pelirrojo sin detenerse por toda la sala común, y pasando por décima vez delante de su hermana, quien ya no soportaba más la actitud de Ron.

- ¡Ay Ron! ¡Ya! Cálmate ¿quieres? ¡Me estas mareando con tanta vuelta que das! ¡Hazme el favor y te sientas!- gritó la chica perdiendo la paciencia. Y para su asombro Ron le hizo caso y tomó asiento entre ella y Harry, sin saber que estaba interponiéndose entre el deseo de dos personas, de dos sentimientos iguales.

- Es que… estoy preocupado… es todo.- dijo el chico bajando la cabeza, y recostándose en el sillón.

- Ron… ya Hermy va a llegar y nos va a contar todo, no te preocupes, que de un castigo no se ha muerto nadie, creo….- dijo la chica para reconfortar a su hermano, aunque no eran los mejores hermanos del mundo se querían mucho y deseaban la felicidad del otro, aunque sin querer Ron estaba alejando a Ginny de su felicidad.

- Muy graciosa Ginny.- dijo él sarcásticamente, pero en ese momento, justo cuando el reloj marcó las 12 de la noche la puerta del retrato se abrió para dar paso a una castaña que venía muy contrariada y con unas ganas irremediables de llorar.

- ¡Hermione!- dijeron los tres a coro.

- ¡Muchachos!- dijo la chica levantando una vidriosa mirada para ver a sus tres amigos.- ¿qué hacen aquí a esta hora? ¡Ya es tarde!- preguntó, pero ella ya sabía la respuesta, la chica sabía que la estaban esperando pero no quería contarles lo de su castigo y menos ahora que había aumentado y que aún no creía lo que tenía que hacer, o no quería creerlo.

- Si Hermione ya sabemos que es tarde.- dijo el ojiverde.

- Precisamente por eso es que estamos aquí.- dijo Ginny.

- Porque es tarde y tú no habías llegado.- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a Hermione con paso lento.- ¿nos puedes decir qué castigo fue el que te pusieron?-terminó el chico tratando de calmar las incontenibles ganas que tenía de abrazarla, y quizás hasta de…

- ¿E-el castigo?- dijo tartamudeando un poco.- ah bueno si verán, a mi me pusieron de castigo… bueno, es muy curioso saben….-

- ¡Hermione! ¡Termínanos de decir! Estás peor que cierta persona.- dijo Ginny mirando a Ron.

- Y por favor Hermione dinos las verdad ¿quieres?- dijo Harry advirtiendo el intento de Hermione de decir una mentira, definitivamente la chica no lo sabía hacer, pero pronto aprendería a hacerlo.

- Bueno, está bien, les voy a decir la verdad, pero siéntense ¿si? ¡Y prométanme que no van a hacer nada! porque o sino…

- ¡Hermione! ¡Nos estás asustando! ¡Ya di lo que nos vas a decir!- la interrumpió el pelirrojo.

- Y no te podemos prometer nada hasta que no sepamos lo que pasó.- dijo Harry.

- Está bien.- empezó ella, mirando suplicante a los dos chicos y sentándose al lado de Ginny.- supongo que tengo que empezar en que no me castigaron precisamente por llegar tarde a clases.- empezó la chica.

- Pero tú nos dijiste que….-

- ¡Ron! ¡No me interrumpas! Me van a oír y luego si quieren dicen algo pero mientras tanto no.- dijo la chica lanzándole una mirada fulminante al muchacho.- ajá, como seguía diciendo, no me castigaron por eso, sino porque ese día cuando iba a la clase pues, me encontré con Malfoy.- en ese instante los dos muchachos pusieron una expresión amenazadora, la chica ya se estaba arrepintiendo pero ya no había marcha atrás.- y bueno, nos pusimos a discutir en pleno pasillo, hasta el punto que sacamos nuestras varitas, y llegó la profesora McGonagall, y sinceramente creo que si no fuera llegado nos fuésemos atacado.- Ron hizo intento de decir algo pero la chica lo detuvo con una mirada antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.- en realidad fue por eso que nos castigó.- dijo sin darse cuenta que había dicho "nos" pero Ron, Ginny y Harry si lo hicieron.

- ¿"nos"?- repitió Ginny.- eso quiere decir que…

- ¿También castigaron a Malfoy?- dijo Harry, en tono casi alegre.

- Bueno, si, a él también lo castigaron.- Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa, esperaba no tener que decirle que el castigo era juntos, pero al parecer, que esperes mucho una cosa no quiere decir que eso se cumpla.

- Por lo menos no es juntos.- dijo Ron, pero Hermione bajó la mirada.- ¡espera…¡Hermione! ¿Es juntos?- terminó el chico abriendo sus azules ojos como platos.

- Pues… de hecho… sí… lo es.-

- ¡Quée!- dijeron los tres.

- Muchachos, ya va, escúchenme primero, si es juntos el castigo pero eso tampoco es para que se alarmen, quiero decir, Malfoy no se atrevería a hacerme nada.

- ¿Que no? ¡Pareciera que no lo conoces!- dijo Harry.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Tú no puedes estar con ese imbécil en un castigo! ¡Debes hablar con McGonagall!.- dijo Ron

- O con el que los supervise.- dijo Ginny

- Verán, de hecho nadie nos supervisa, o por lo menos no está nadie con nosotros cuando estamos en el castigo.- dijo ella, provocando que sus amigos estuvieran cada vez más molestos.- pero les agradezco que me dejen terminar, porque no pienso estar toda la noche despierta.- dijo la chica cortante.- el castigo es que tenemos que organizar los libros de la biblioteca, pero hoy pasó algo, que bueno… por eso llegué tan tarde… Malfoy y yo estábamos discutiendo en la biblioteca y bueno… en eso llegó la profesora McGonagall y nos aumentó el castigo a ambos.- terminó la chica hablando rápidamente.

- ¿Que les aumentó el castigo?- dijo la pelirroja sin poderse contener.- ¡pero! ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Porque para aumentar el castigo tuvo que ser algo grande.

- Si bueno, de hecho a veces McGonagall es un poco exagerada, pero bueno ahora Malfoy y yo… bueno tenemos que estar juntos en todas las clases y los trabajos que nos manden tenemos que hacerlos juntos.- Hermione parecía estar a punto de llorar, tan solo la idea de tener que soportar también a Malfoy en el día le parecía deprimente. Los 3 se quedaron callados mirando a Hermione con expresión de incredulidad en la cara, esperando a que la chica dijera que aquello era una broma, pero era obvio que eso no iba a suceder.- ¡Vamos! ¡Digan algo!

- Pero… hay que hacer algo Hermione, debe haber una manera en la que la profesora les levante el castigo.- dijo Harry, que era el único que había recobrado el habla.

- Ella nos dijo muy claramente que eso no va a ser posible, así que lo mejor es la resignación.- dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

- No lo puedo creer.- dijo finalmente el pelirrojo.

- Es el peor castigo de todos.- dijo Ginny.

- Lo sé, pero bueno.- dijo la castaña levantándose de golpe.- será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir porque o sino las cosas van a ser peores.- dijo estirándole una mano a Ginny para que también se levantara.- hablamos mañana, o mejor dicho.- miró el reloj y se corrigió.- más tarde.

- Esta bien.- dijo Harry levantándose del sillón en donde estaba y dirigiéndose a las escaleras de su habitación.- Ron no vas a…

- Ya voy Harry.- dijo el pelirrojo que aún continuaba sentado.- Hermione ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo por favor?-

- Eeh… bueno si, Ginny ya subo.- dijo y la pelirroja subió a su habitación no sin antes dedicarle una triste mirada a Harry, quien retiró su mirada de la pelirroja y también fue a su dormitorio con un dolor en el pecho, un dolor que sabía que ella también sentía.

- Hermione.- dijo el pelirrojo al estar solos en la sala común.- yo… bueno quería decirte que si Malfoy te llega a hacer algo, me lo digas¿si?- Ron tomó las manos de Hermione entre las suyas y la miró con ojos desbordantes de palabras que no había dicho, de sentimientos no expresados.- no quiero que te haga nada.

- No te preocupes Ron todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes por mí.- dijo la castaña con el corazón a mil, y con el cuerpo petrificado de nervios, definitivamente aquello no era sólo amistad.

- Eso es imposible.- Ron se estaba acercando cada vez más a ella, mientras que los ojos de ambos se iban cerrando para sentir lo que habían estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, cada vez sentían más la respiración del otro y sus corazones empezaban a latir a un mismo ritmo, pero aún no podían estar juntos, todavía no. En eso momento Crookshanks pasó por sus piernas y se aferró el cuerpo de la castaña obligándolos a separarse, los dos estaban muy sonrojados porque ambos sabían lo que fuese pasado si el gato no se fuese aparecido, y ambos sabían que lo anhelaban pero a veces la cobardía es algo que aleja.

- Será mejor que suba ya, adiós Ron.- Hermione subió hacia su habitación temblando al sentir todavía la respiración del pelirrojo, y sorprendida de los nervios que sentía aún sin que sus labios se hayan siquiera rozado.

- Adiós Hermione.- dijo el chico con una triste sonrisa, quizás nunca se diera lo de ellos, pensó, pero que equivocado estaba, sólo que su historia aún tenía muchas cosas por descubrir, aún faltaban personajes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó con el alba, aquella noche tampoco pudo dormir muy bien. En su mente aún estaban los recuerdos de la noche anterior, de su cercanía con Ron, de su debilidad y de todo lo que sus labios callaban pero su corazón gritaba, la chica no podía dejar de pensar en el pelirrojo, de cómo sus sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado, pero para su frustración en varias ocasiones también apareció el frío y pálido rostro de Draco Malfoy en su cabeza, desde aquel día tendría que pasar mucho más tiempo con el rubio porque, aparte de cumplir su castigo en la biblioteca que se había extendido por un mes más, las clases que compartían los de Slytherin y los de Gryffindor tendría que pasarlas con él en vez de con Ron y Harry y hasta tenían que hacer los trabajos juntos, la chica creyó que se desmayaría la noche anterior cuando la profesora McGonagall les impuso el nuevo castigo, pero ella misma reconocía que había perdido los estribos con Malfoy porque una Gryffindor como ella no tenía porque caer en las provocaciones de alguien tan bajo, pero sin embargo él sacaba algo de ella que desconocía, era como si una fuerza que emanaba de su interior la inundaba y la hacía perder la cabeza, a veces aunque se odiara por ello el rubio lograba lastimarla con sus comentarios, pero quizás Hermione Granger no fuera tan distinta a Draco Malfoy como ella creía, ambos tenían una especial habilidad para ocultar sus sentimientos, de continuar como si nada les afectara, aunque en eso la castaña era más vulnerable, Draco tenía más práctica.

La castaña se sentía mareada por la cantidad de pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza y se levantó de la cama para alistarse a ir a sus nuevas torturas diarias, que era en lo que se iban a convertir sus clases, o eso creía ella. Aún era muy temprano, así que la chica se tomó su tiempo para bañarse y tratar de relajarse lo más que pudiese, el agua caía por su cuerpo refrescándola mientras que la chica cerraba sus ojos para tratar de olvidarse del mundo, pero no podía evitar que su presente comenzara a enfermarla, su corazón comenzaba a convertirse en un cajón de sentimientos encontrados, sentimientos que Hermione Granger se empeñaba en guardarlos con llave.

La castaña salió de la ducha y se comenzó a vestir con total calma, tratando se prepararse mentalmente a la compañía de Malfoy, se observó en el espejo y unos hermosos ojos castaños le devolvieron la mirada, la verdad era que Hermione Granger había cambiado mucho desde su llegada a Hogwarts, no quedaba rastro de aquella pequeña niña con el cabello enmarañado y dientes largos que llegó a el colegio 6 años atrás, ahora su cabello caía en delicadas y suaves ondas hasta su pequeña cintura y sus ojos parecían destellar fuego en cada mirada, sus labios eran de un hermoso color rosa, que podía provocar a cualquiera, pero a pesar de los cambios en su cuerpo Hermione seguía siendo la misma niña inocente de siempre en su interior, eso la hacía absolutamente distinta a todas las demás en el colegio, era tan fresca como una rosa en su mayor esplendor, simplemente era ella misma.

Hermione se terminó de colocar su uniforme para salir a esperar a Harry y a Ron en la sala común, pero sabía que ellos tardarían un poco más en llegar así que bajó con un libro para entretenerse en su espera. La castaña no se había dado cuenta que en su brazo había una marca de su altercado con Malfoy, hasta que momentos después irremediablemente lo notaría. Ya llevaba esperando cerca de media hora cuando un pelirrojo y un moreno bajaron a la sala común.

- Pensé que no iban a bajar nunca.- dijo con un ligero tono de reproche.

- No sabíamos que estabas aquí.- dijo Harry sonriéndole.

- Bueno como sea, vamos.- Hermione se había dado la vuelta cuando Harry habló.

- Esperemos a Ginny.- dijo tomándola por el brazo antes de que caminara.

- ¡Ayyy! ¡Quita la mano Harry!- gritó Hermione al sentir que Harry la lastimaba.

- Pero… si no te agarré fuerte.- dijo retirando rápidamente su mano de Hermione y mirándola un poco confundido. Ron, que había estado callado desde que bajó, se acercó a Hermione.

- Hermione levántate la manga para ver que tienes.- le dijo ceñudo.

- Eeh… no, fue una estupidez, ya se me quitó.- dijo ella frotándose con una mano el brazo adolorido y recordando que justo en ese brazo Malfoy la había agarrado con mucha fuerza y no se sorprendería si lo estuviese algo moreteado.

- No creo que haya sido una estupidez.- dijo Ron.

- Aparte si así fuese no te molestaría que viéramos tu brazo ¿no?- dijo el ojiverde acercándose a su amiga y tomándole el brazo con delicadeza para levantarle la manga y cuando lo hizo vio que el brazo de Hermione estaba un poco moreteado.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- dijo Ron viéndole el brazo a la castaña.

- Fue… fue ayer en la biblioteca, me pegué con un estante, es todo.- dijo huyendo de la mirada de Ron y zafándose de Harry.

- Hermione.- dijo Harry, a quien una fugaz idea le pasó por la cabeza, y acercándose a ella escudriñó con sus intensos ojos verdes la castaña mirada de Hermione.- ¿no fue Malfoy cierto?

- ¿Qué?... no por supuesto que no.- dijo ella evitando su mirada, pero Ron que también la observaba conocía demasiado a Hermione como para saber que sí había sido Malfoy.

- Sí fue él.- dijo con furia en cada palabra y salió disparado de la sala común con un solo propósito en la mente: encontrar a Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Ron…¡Vuelve aquí!- gritó pero ya el cuerpo del pelirrojo había desaparecido detrás del retrato.- ¡Harry! ¡Tienes que hacer algo¡ ¡Lo conozco y seguro lo fue a buscar!

- Lo que le haga Ron a ese maldito de Malfoy lo tiene bien merecido Hermione.- dijo con expresión seria.

- A mi no me interesa que le pase a Malfoy, pero Ron se va a meter en problemas ¡y todo por un idiota! ¡Por favor Harry! ¡Vamos!.- dijo empujando a Harry por el retrato para buscar a Ron.- ¡por favor!

- Está bien, pero luego tenemos que hablar Hermione.-

- Si como tú digas, pero démonos prisa.- dijo corriendo por las escaleras en donde no había señal de Ron.- no puede estar muy lejos, acaba de salir.- pero Ron no se veía por ningún lado, definitivamente a veces la rabia hace nuestros pasos tan rápidos como una ráfaga de viento.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La noche se había hecho larga para más de una persona en Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy se encontraba acostado en su cama con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza tratando de calmar la ira que sentía en su interior, una vez más tenía que ceder por culpa de la sangre sucia de Hermione Granger y esa idea encolerizaba su sangre. Draco Malfoy estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que quería cuando lo que quería cuando lo quería y en su diccionario la palabra "castigo" no existía o por lo menos no si se trataba de él mismo, el rubio ya se estaba cansando de jueguitos con Granger y su presencia le molestaba aún más si era impuesta, pero tenía que calmarse y actuar con cautela ya que ese año él tenía una tarea más por hacer y no le convenía para nada llamar la atención, claro más de lo normal porque el rubio quisiera o no llamaba la atención, y ese que era imposible no hacerlo porque la fusión de sus fríos ojos grises como un par de témpanos de hielo con sus facciones finas, su piel sedosamente pálida, su liso cabello rubio con destellos de plata, sumado con un cuerpo bastante atlético y personalidad misteriosa, hacían de Draco Malfoy un fruto exquisito que llamaba la atención de cualquier mujer que tuviera ojos, pero ciertamente al rubio le molestaba que a Hermione Granger no parecía intimidarle en lo más mínimo su presencia siendo una sangre sucia, pero hasta él se había dado cuenta que muy atrás había quedado aquella niña sin gracia que había sido la castaña y ahora sin duda se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer por demás atractiva, pero para él bonita o no Hermione seguía siendo la de siempre ¡Oh pobre iluso desconocedor de su destino!

Con miles de ideas en la cabeza el blondo se durmió imaginándose distintas formas de vengarse de Hermione y despertó horas después para enfrentarse al castigo que se avecinaba al comenzar las clases, cuando bajó a su sala común ya vestido con su habitual estilo, camisa suelta con los primeros botones desabrochados, corbata con el nudo flojo y con su cabello algo mojado cayéndole por la frente, se encontró con Crabbe y Goyle que como buenos amigos, o más bien guardaespaldas, esperaban al príncipe de Slytherin para irse juntos, poco sabía el rubio que en ese instante un pelirrojo salía con inmensa furia disparado en su búsqueda.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle iban subiendo por las mazmorras hacia el Gran Comedor cuando Ron Weasley apareció frente a ellos y con un rápido y limpio movimiento en su varita Crabbe y Goyle salieron disparados contra los muros de las mazmorras.

- Vaya Weasley, ya veo que has aprendido algo estos años.- dijo Draco tranquilamente viendo a Crabbe y Goyle en el suelo, pero sin alterarse para nada, aunque en realidad el ataque de Ron lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- Y te enseñaré que más puedo hacer Malfoy.- dijo Ron con la mandíbula apretada de la rabia que corría por el cuerpo y levantado su varita hacia Draco que lo miraba con flojera.

- ¿En serio? Entonces deberíamos llamar a los profesores ¿no crees? Digo, para que sepan que no eres un completo inútil.- dijo burlándose.

- No me hagas reír Malfoy, tus comentarios te los puedes meter por donde te quepan pero tú aprenderás a respetar a Hermione te guste o no.- Ron se acercaba lentamente con la varita levantada a Malfoy mientras él le hacía una seña a Crabbe y Goyle, que con dificultad habían logrado pararse para que no se metieran.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo, con que este ataque de hombría es por Granger.- dijo en un fingido tono de sorpresa, porque desde un principio se imaginaba que esa era la razón de la actitud del pelirrojo.- Resulta Weasley que yo trato como quiera a quien quiera y eso incluye a tu "amiguita".- dijo haciendo un malicioso énfasis en la última palabra.

- ¡Maldito!- pero antes de que Ron se diera cuenta Malfoy había sacado su varita y le apuntaba el corazón.

- Deberías tener más reflejos Weasley.- y se acercó un poco más a él.- No deberías empezar una pelea si no estás seguro que vas a ganar.-

- ¡Ron!- Hermione corría al lado de Harry hacia las escaleras de las mazmorras donde Draco y Ron estaban la chica sentía el corazón a mil, pero había llegado justo a tiempo.- ¡Ron!- repitió sin aliento al llegara a su lado.- Baja la varita.

- Deberías hacerle caso comadreja, pasan cosas horribles cuando no sabes utilizarla, pero peores si las sabes utilizar muy bien.- dijo venenosamente Draco.

- Tú cállate maldito hurón.- dijo Harry mirándolo con odio.-

- ¡Jajaja! Me vas a prestar esa cara cuando me entren ganas de matar de la risa a alguien Potter.- dijo mientras Crabbe y Goyle se ponían a su lado con aire rudo.

- Él tiene que pagar por lo que te hizo Hermione.-

- ¡No Ron! ¡Baja la varita! Él no vale la pena, por favor.- dijo colocándole una mano en el brazo a Ron, Draco sin saber porqué sintió una punzada de rabia en el pecho y los miró con odio.- Por favor Ron hazlo por mi.- dijo Hermione bajándole el brazo a Ron con cuidado y provocando en Draco unas inmensas ganas de lanzarle un maleficio a la comadreja.- Vamos aquí no estamos haciendo nada.- dijo y con una última mirada de rencor hacia Draco, tomó a Harry también del brazo y los 3 se alejaron del lugar, dejando al rubio furioso por la actitud de Granger sin encontrar una razón.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Opiniones, sugerencias, calabazas...**

**Este es el camino**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Caminos separados

**Disclaimer: **Venezolana, de 19 años y sin una cuenta en el banco con millones de euros, osea, no soy Rowling y los personajes le pertenecen a ella excepto los creados por mi =)

****

**Capítulo IV: Caminos separados.**

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba ya casi vacía cuando una pelirroja bajó por las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas, unos ojos con fusión de azul y gris claro la siguieron desde que bajó al lugar pero Ginny no se dio cuenta y atravesó el retrato de la Señora Gorda. La chica no podía dejar de pensar en alguien que no había podido sacar de su corazón por más que había tratado: Harry Potter. Ginny había estado enamorada de Harry desde que tenía uso de razón, primero lo había admirado pero después que él la salvó de las manos de Ryddle le fue imposible no amarlo, pero él nunca dio señales de sentir nada por la pelirroja y eso hería en lo más profundo de su ser a Ginny, no hay nada peor que amar y no ser amado. Ginny sabía que Harry la veía como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y eso era un punto menos a su favor, en su corazón las esperanzas cada día morían más y sus ojos cafés cada vez se volvían más tristes, tanto que ese manto de tristeza que lo cubrían hacían que no viera que quizás sus sentimientos habían dejado de ser no correspondidos, pero Ginny Weasley había tomado una decisión: iba a olvidarse de Harry Potter fuese como fuese; sin saber que una persona la ayudaría.

Ginny entró al Gran Comedor y vio a Harry con Hermione y Ron sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, caminó lentamente hacia ellos pensando en cómo alejarse del ojiverde y antes de llegar hasta ellos se detuvo delante de unas compañeras de su curso: Zoe y Stela; ellas siempre habían tratado de hacer amistad con Ginny pero ella siempre se alejaba, prefería estar sola o hablar con Hermione, pero en eso significaba a veces también estar con Harry y era algo que debía evitar.

- ¡Zoe! ¡Stela! ¿Cómo están? - dijo Ginny alegremente para tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Hola!.- dijo Zoe, quien se sorprendió un poco de la actitud de la pelirroja.- Estamos bien ¿y tú?

- También Yo… ¿me puedo sentar con ustedes?-

- ¡Claro! Sería genial.- dijo Stela mientras se corría un poco para dejarle espacio a Ginny.- ¿Y eso? ¿A qué debemos el honor?.- dijo y volteó hacia donde estaban el trío de amigos.

- Pues… Estuve pensando y me gustaría conocerlas más, ya han pasado 5 años y bueno no somos muy amigas que digamos, pero si les molesta….- Ginny se había comenzado a parar cuando la mano de Stela la detuvo.

- No seas tonta Ginny, por supuesto que no nos molesta.- dijo y sonrió sincera ante la pelirroja.

- A nosotras nos encantaría que fueses nuestra amiga, siempre hemos tratado de acercarnos a ti pero tú….- empezó a decir Zoe también sonriéndole a Ginny, era increíble como de repente se sentía mejor, tenía miedo de que no la aceptaran pero tanto Zoe como Stela siempre habían sido muy buenas con ella.

- Lo sé… me he alejado y en serio lo siento, pero no quiero que pase más tiempo estando sola.- dijo Ginny bajando un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Sola? Nosotras nunca te hemos visto sola, siempre andas con Hermione Granger o con Luna Lovegood.- dijo Stela.

- Bueno sí pero ya no es lo mismo.-

- Te entendemos y no te preocupes.- dijo Zoe guiñándole un ojo y pasándole una bandeja con panquecas.- ¿Quieres?

- Sí, gracias me muero del hambre.- dijo tomando la bandeja y sirviéndose en un plato. Aquel iba a ser el principio de una amistad y posiblemente el fin de otra, pero al fin y al cabo nuestras decisiones son las que forjan nuestro camino y Ginny estaba dispuesta a separar su camino del de Harry Potter.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban un poco alejados del resto de los de su casa, y aunque estuvieran sentados juntos también estaban alejados entre ellos, cada uno metidos dentro de si mismos y sin pronunciar palabra luego del incidente con Malfoy; Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en que por un instante creyó ver en los ojos de Draco un brillo de furia cuando ella se acercó a Ron, pero no encontraba una razón, de hecho ni Draco ni ella encontraban una razón para ese hecho; Ron, por su parte pensaba que había esperado demasiado para darle una lección a Malfoy y que el rubio se había salido con la suya, pero lo que más impotencia le daba era que no encontraba la manera de demostrarle a Hermione sus sentimientos y eso le desesperaba; pero en cambio Harry Potter miraba a Ginny Weasley desde que ella había entrado al Gran Comedor, había esperado el momento de verla desde que se levantó y se había decepcionado mucho cuando ella no se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos sino que se sentó con Zoe y Stela, dos chicas de 5to de Gryffindor, pero no entendía el porqué sentía unas inmensas ganas de ir por ella y sentarse a su lado, pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Me estás prestando atención?-

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah Dean! Hola- dijo al ver a Dean Thomas parado a su lado con el ceño fruncido.- Eh… ¿qué era lo que me decías?

- Que si la práctica del lunes es a las 5.- le preguntó un poco molesto por la falta de interés de Harry en el tema.

- Sí, sí es a esa hora, avísale a los demás.- dijo el ojiverde con autoridad.

- Perfecto, yo les digo capitán, adiós muchachos.- se despidió Dean con una risita nerviosa al ver a los tres metidos en su propio mundo.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a clases.- dijo Hermione parándose de repente.-

- Tienes razón, vamos.- Harry se también se paró de su asiento y volteó hacia donde estaba Ginny quien también lo observaba y por segundos el verde de su mirada chocó con los ojos cafés de Ginny, provocando que las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaran un poco, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a los grises ojos de Zoe.

- Vamos entonces- dijo Ron poniendo cara de resignación y los tres salieron del Gran Comedor, mientras que Draco Malfoy también se ponía de pie para ir a clases de Pociones que compartía con lo de Gryffindor, esa sería su primera clase con Granger.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La mazmorra de Pociones, un lugar no apreciado por muchos y hasta temido por otros, con sus paredes y suelos fríos haciendo juego con la personalidad del profesor Snape, los alumnos esperaban en las afueras de ella cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron seguidos momentos después por el grupo de Slytherin, encabezado como de costumbre por Draco Malfoy y detrás de él, como una reina detrás de su rey, estaba Pansy Parkinson. El profesor Snape salió de la mazmorra para dar paso a sus alumnos pero antes de entrar llamó a Draco y a Hermione.

- La profesora McGonagall me informó de su nuevo castigo.- dijo con desdén y miró a Hermione fríamente, pero ella ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a las miradas frías de Snape como para intimidarse.- Se sentarán en la primera mesa para verlos mejor y será mejor que se soporten porque no voy a tolerar que interrumpan mi clase.- dijo lentamente recalcando las últimas palabras mirando a Draco con sus ojos negros.- Entren ya.

- Qué amable.- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente cuando entraron al aula. Pasó por un lado de Harry y Ron y les dedicó un mirada de resignación al tiempo que se encogía de hombros y fue hasta su mesa con Malfoy que ya estaba sentado y lo miró fríamente.-

- A mí no me mires así Granger porque por tu culpa es que estamos así.- le espetó

- ¿Por mi culpa?- dijo un poco más alto de lo normal pero bajó la voz ante la mirada mordaz que le dedicó Snape.- ¿Por mi culpa?- repitió más bajo al tiempo que tomaba asiento al lado del rubio.- He de recordarte Malfoy que tú fuiste el que me provocó aparte yo no sabía que la profesora McGonagall estaba ahí.-

- Y tú caíste en mis provocaciones, a lo mejor no eres tan diferente a las demás.-

- ¿Qué estás…? Por Merlín Malfoy deja de decir estupideces, tú sabes a lo que me refiero.- dijo ella apresuradamente mientras sacaba los ingredientes para realizar una poción para confundir, tratando de ocultar sus mejillas, que por alguna razón se habían encendido.- ¿Por qué no más bien pulverizas el ópalo en vez de molestarme?.-

- Porque molestarte es más divertido.- dijo con una mueca-sonrisa en los labios, Hermione volteó con reproche y en el instante en que sus miradas chocaron la chica sintió un nudo en la garganta poco común, y para su asombro Draco también sintió lo mismo.- Pero ¿sabes qué? Lo voy a hacer porque me aburres rápido.- dijo apartando su mirada de la de la castaña y buscando el ópalo. Estuvieron un rato callados cada quien haciendo algo pero de vez en cuando Draco sentía la mirada de Hermione puesta sobre él antes de soltar un resoplido de enfado, situación que le parecía muy graciosa porque conseguía molestar a la castaña incluso sólo estando sentado a su lado; claro que para él también era molesto tener a Hermione de compañera casi permanente de clases, pero no lo resultaba tanto como el pensaba que lo sería.

Hermione trataba de concentrar cada neurona de su cerebro en hacer olvidar que tenía al lado a nada más ni nada menos que a Draco Malfoy pero en ocasiones, cuando inconscientemente volteaba un poco y veía su cabello rubio caer por su rostro mientras él preparaba la poción hacía que, sin querer su mirada se retuviera un poco para luego soltar un resoplido que era una expresión de su desesperación y molestia; eso sin contar con que cada vez que ella iba a tomar un nuevo ingrediente él se le adelantaba y lo tomaba y le dirigía una maliciosa mirada retándola a que se quejara y el profesor Snape la regañara, pero ella no era tan estúpida como para caer en sus juegos y a diferencia de lo que él creía ella sí era diferente a las demás y no iba a permitir que el blondo se saliera con la suya. Hermione sin darse cuenta se había quedado con la mirada perdida en dirección a Draco pero él sí se dio cuenta.

- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme y hacer lo que te corresponde Granger, o es que soy tan irresistible que te dejé embobada? O mejor dicho más embobada.-

- Por favor Malfoy no seas creído.- dijo la chica al reaccionar y ruborizándose levemente por adentrarse en una laguna mental justamente cuando miraba a Malfoy.- Te diré que no te miraba a ti, miraba al vacío que curiosamente queda en donde estás tú.- espetó la castaña machacando los colmillos de serpiente más fuerte de lo normal.

- Sí claro, y yo soy tonto.- dijo sarcásticamente en tono de burla.

- ¡Malfoy!.- Hermione se volteó hacia él y lo miró con cara de asombro.- ¿Alguien te lo dijo o te diste cuenta tú solo?.- dijo antes de reírse.

- Muérete Granger.- respondió venenosamente.

- No creo que aún no, pero gracias por los buenos deseos.- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Será que se podría concentrar en la poción o es que su comentario es tan interesante que la absorbe al punto que no se da cuenta que está mi clase, srta. Granger?.- Snape estaba detrás de ellos y habló en un susurro igualmente bajo que amenazador pero que fue perfectamente audible para los oídos de los alumnos.- 10 pts menos para Gryffindor.- terminó, arrancando de los ojos de los Gryffindors, pero sobre todo de Hermione Granger, miradas del odio más intenso.

La clase doble de pociones se pasó más lenta que de costumbre y si a eso le sumaban las desagradables miradas que le dedicaba Snape a Hermione y los comentarios por lo bajo de los Slytherins como "Malfoy me imagino que de aquí iras a ducharte por tener a tanta escoria cerca" y las frías carcajadas del rubio en respuesta hicieron de esa clase la más desagradable que la castaña había tenido, pero en medio de todo su poción fue la mejor y eso la hacía sentirse bien, aunque también era la poción de Draco, pero como los dos eran los mejores en la clase no tuvieron problemas en hacer la poción perfectamente aunque en sus pensamientos se imaginaban la cara del otro cuando cortaban las raíces de margarita o cuando machaban escarabajos. La castaña cada vez que podía volteaba hacía donde estaban Ron y Harry para ver cómo iban o si tenían algún problema con los ingredientes y en más de una ocasión cuando ella volteaba Ron la estaba viendo y eso la ponía nerviosa pero trató de disimular y cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de su clase prácticamente corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos dejando a Malfoy una vez más un poco molesto porque la castaña no le dirigió ni siquiera una mirada de soslayo cuando se fue.

- ¡Sin duda alguna ha sido la peor clase que he tenido desde que llegué a Hogwarts! ¡No puedo creer que Snape me haya quitado puntos y encima tenerme que aguantar a Malfoy al lado!- Hermione salía de las mazmorras del castillo junto con Ron y Harry y al fin podía expresar lo que había pensado en casi toda su última clase.- Y lo peor es que este es sólo el comienzo.- dijo molesta.

- Yo no aguantaría una clase, es más una hora con ese idiota, prefiero lanzarme de la torre de Astronomía.- dijo Ron con cara de estarse imaginando la situación.

- Gracias Ron en serio me haces sentir mucho mejor tu comentario.- dijo con sarcasmo y mirándolo con enojo.

- No te dije que te lanzaras de la torre de Astronomía, te dije que yo lo haría.- respondió él también enojado.

- Bueno pero tu comentario estuvo de más, Ron.- espetó la castaña.

- No es mi culpa que te lo hayas agarrado para ti.- contestó el pelirrojo empezando a molestarse más por la actitud de Hermione, sobre todo porque lo que él trataba era de animarla, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

- ¡Ya! No se sigan comportando como niñitos ¿de acuerdo?- Harry decidió intervenir cuando vio que Hermione ya abría la boca para replicar, pero lo que menos quería en ese momento era que se pusieron a pelear.- ¿por qué no mejor cambiamos de tema?- dijo tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

- Tienes razón Harry, cambiemos de tema.- se disculpó Hermione lanzándole una mirada de reproche a Ron, que sólo se limitó a emitir un gruñido.

- Oigan ¿no se dieron cuenta que esta mañana Ginny se sentó con dos compañeras de su curso?- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa el ojiverde.

- ¿Ajá y que hay de raro en eso?- repuso Ron mirando extrañado a Harry.

- Bueno nada si no fuera de Ginny de quien estuviéramos hablando ¿no? Quiero decir ella se a pasa con Luna y contigo.- dijo mirando a Hermione, que solo se limitaba a mirarlo, mientras que en su mente se preguntaba el porqué del interés de Harry.- Sólo me pareció extraño.- dijo un poco apenado.

- Tienes razón Harry es un poco extraño.- dijo la castaña.- Sobre todo si fue con Haldergray y Beauchamp, que yo sepa nunca se han tratado mucho que digamos.

- ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?- dijo más para si mismo que para Hermione y Ron, pero de igual forma su pregunta fue oída por ellos.-

- Quizás sólo quiere hacer nuevas amigas, probablemente ya se dio cuenta que andar mucho tiempo con Luna podría alterar su salud mental.- dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo.

- Tú siempre juzgando a la gente Ron.- empezó a decir Hermione, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de Harry.- Pero bueno, como sea, yo le pregunto a Ginny cuando tenga tiempo, aunque seguramente es porque nos vio algo… idos en el desayuno y por eso no se nos acercó.- terminó la chica mientras subían a la primera planta para Historia de la Magia.- bueno al menos esta clase no la comparto con Malfoy.- dijo la chica en medio de un suspiro cuando entraron al aula.

La clase se desarrolló con total normalidad luego que el profesor Binns entró como de costumbre atravesando la pizarra para luego sumir a todos los alumnos, excepto a Hermione, en una somnolencia profunda en menos de 10 minutos, prácticamente lo único que se escuchaba en el aula eran la voz monótona de Cuthbert Binns y la pluma de Hermione sobre el pergamino anotando los datos importantes; los tres cuartos de hora para alivio de todos se pasaron rápido y cuando salieron del aula a el Gran Comedor el sueño se les quitó como por arte de magia.

- Si no me dormí con Binns definitivamente ahora sí lo voy a hacer con Trelawney.- dijo Ron recordando cual sería su próxima clase y de tan sólo pensarlo un bostezo salió de su boca.

- La verdad no sé porqué siguen con una materia tan insensata como Adivinación, eso sin hablar de Trelawney.- dijo Hermione al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Porque no tenemos tu cerebro como para cursar una materia que no sea puro inventar.- terció el pelirrojo, provocando que a Hermione las mejillas se le tiñeran de rosa.

- Ah ya veo….- dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo tomando un gran sorbo de jugo de calabaza.- yo tengo la próxima hora libre.- comentó con una mueca de desagrado en la cara.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué paso con Aritmancia?- preguntó Harry.

- No lo sé la profesora Vector nos dijo que hoy no tendríamos clase, me imagino que tendría que salir del castillo o algo así.-

- ¡Vaya! Pues te envidio Hermione.- dijo el ojiverde sonriendo.

- ¡Miren ahí viene Ginny!- Ron veía hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor por donde entraba Ginny Weasley acompañada por Zoe Haldergray y Stela Beauchamp.- ¡Eh! ¡Ginny! ¡Ven aquí!- gritó Ron para que su hermana lo oyera a tiempo que sin querer Harry dejaba caer su cuchillo y se agachó a buscarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres Ron?- escuchó que decía la voz de la menor de los Weasley y en su estómago algo se revolvió, aquello no era normal.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes a sentar con nosotros?- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

- Lo siento Hermy pero me voy a sentar con Zoe y Stela.- dijo la chica al tiempo que Harry se enderezaba en la silla.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el ojiverde mirando a Ginny por detrás de sus gafas.

- Porque quiero.- se limitó a contestar ella, mirando algo fría a Harry.- Ahora si me disculpan, me voy.- la chica se dio la vuelta y volvió con sus nuevas amigas.

- Ahora si creo que hay algo extraño.- murmuró Ron viendo como su hermana se alejaba.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La clase de Pociones era, con mucho, la preferida de Draco Malfoy, no sólo porque se le daba muy bien, sino porque el profesor Snape siempre tenía un trato especial con él, el rubio se había quedado rezagado en la mazmorra para recoger sus materiales, aquella clase había sido una de las mejores que el rubio había tenido, y es que el tan sólo hecho de tener a Hermione Granger de compañera resoplando de inconformidad y enojo le subía especialmente el ánimo, y lo mejor era que esa había sido la primera clase juntos y aún les quedaba un mes, el chico comenzaba a creer que cuando se acabara el castigo Granger tendría un serio colapso nervioso, eso le pasaría a cualquiera, pero él sabía que ella era distinta, ella no era cualquiera y eso le atraía aunque no lo aceptara; lo realmente molesto era que con sus castigos también en la noche le quitaba todo el tiempo para hacer la encomienda que le había mandado su padre, pero eso no lo preocupaba, le fastidiaba sí, porque Draco Malfoy no se dejaba mandar por nadie, y eso incluía a Lucius, el blondo iba más allá de eso, si lo ayudaba era porque llegaría el día en que Draco le cobraría el favor a su padre, el problema es que Lucius Malfoy se lo regresara, pero Draco se encargaría de que así fuese.

El rubio miró a su alrededor, y luego subió a la vista hacia la puerta de la mazmorra, allí lo esperaban como siempre Crabbe y Goyle, acompañados de Pansy y de Zabini, una sonrisa fría se dibujó en su cara, él sabía que ellos lo esperaban no porque lo quisieran ni muchos menos, no, ellos estaban ahí por necesidad, por su propia seguridad y hasta por miedo, el blondo lo sabía y no le molestaba, de hecho el saberlo lo hacía saberse superior, pero también sabía que Pansy Parkinson estaba con él por amor, un amor no correspondido; en el corazón de Draco no había lugar para ese sentimiento, y si lo hubiese no sería para una mujer como Pansy, tan deprimente y dependiente, no, su corazón de hielo necesitaba algo más, necesitaba derretirse, necesitaba conocer el fuego.

Draco salió de la mazmorra y se dirigió con sus "amigos" al Gran Comedor precediendo el grupo, detrás de él iba Blaise Zabini, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba Draco, el moreno no lo seguía ni por necesidad, ni por seguridad y mucho menos por miedo, no, Blaise Zabini estaba cerca de Draco por un solo motivo que se repetía a si mismo todos los días: _"Al enemigo hay que tenerlo cerca"._

El Gran Salón estaba lleno de alumnos cuando la autonombrada "Realeza de Slytherin" entró y se dirigieron a su mesa arrancando a cada paso intensas miradas de odio por parte de lo integrantes de las otras casas, pero ellos continuaron como si nada, ya estaban acostumbrados al odio, sino no fueran Slytherins; al llegar a la mesa Draco se sentó en su habitual puesto, le resultaba gracioso que ni siquiera cuando él no estaba allí nadie más se atrevía a ocupar su lugar, pero en vez de pasear su mirada a sus compañeros de casa, sus ojos mercurio viajaron hasta el otro extremo del Gran Comedor, hasta la mesa más alejada de ellos, hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, hasta encontrar el cabello castaño de Hermione Granger, y sin detenerla, sin percibirla siquiera una traviesa sonrisa apareció en su rostro al tiempo que se lamía el labio inferior con su lengua, pero Blaise Zabini que estaba a su derecha, como digno príncipe, notó el comportamiento del rubio y buscó con sus ojos la razón, ojos que se abrieron de perspicaz sorpresa al ver a Granger, bajó la vista con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, aquello se estaba poniendo interesante.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione disfrutaba de su hora libre sólo como ella sabía hacerlo: haciendo deberes. La Sala Común estaba casi vacía, en el momento que Ginny Weasley cruzó el umbral del retrato.

- ¡Hermione! Que bien que te encuentro, Luna me ha preguntado que vamos a hacer el domingo.- la pelirroja sonreía pero su sonrisa se apagó un poco cuando vio que más atención le había prestado Crookshanks, que estaba acurrucado en un silla cerca de su ama, que la castaña.- Hermione, usualmente cuando la gente habla le gusta que le respondan.- reprochó al tiempo que ponía su mano encima de una redacción larguísima que Hermione estaba haciendo.

- Ginny disculpa, sabes como me pongo cuando estoy haciendo deberes.- dijo sonriendo. ¿Me decías?-

- El domingo ¿recuerdas? Tu cumpleaños ¿Te suena?- Ginny miraba un poco molesta a Hermione mientras se preguntaba como alguien podría prestar tan poco atención a una fecha tan importante.-

- ¡Ah cierto, sí!- la castaña se había olvidado por completo que ese fin de semana llegaba a su mayoría de edad, con tantas cosas en la cabeza ya no pensaba en eso, de hecho muy a su pesar una de esas "cosas" en su cabeza era Malfoy, y la otra Ron.- Bueno pues, no lo sé¿tú que opinas? A mi me da igual lo que hagamos.-

- ¿Te da igual?- dijo Ginny sorprendida.- En serio a veces me pregunto de que planeta vienes. ¡Son tus 17! ¡La mayoría de edad! Podrás hacer magia fuera del colegio ¿no es genial?- Ginny sonreía radiante mientras se sentaba cómoda en el suelo.- Ya quisiera yo pronto cumplir los 17.

- Lo de hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts es lo que más me entusiasma, porque de resto es un año más¿no?- pero se intimidó un poco bajo la mirada de reproche, verdaderamente parecida a la de su madre, de Ginny.- En fin¿Qué haremos?- terminó, sentándose en el suelo junto a Ginny.

- Creí que estaba claro, lo celebraremos en Hogsmeade.- dijo.

- Pero… ¿no es el sábado que vamos a Hogsmeade?- preguntó al castaña.

- Sí.- Ginny soltó un suspiro.- no te molesta que lo celebremos un día antes ¿verdad?-

- No, en realidad es lo mismo.- Hermione de repente se acordó de la conversación que tuvo con Harry y Ron en la mañana.- Oye Ginny, quería preguntarte algo ¿te sucede algo? Digo, me pareció extraño que estuvieses con Haldergray y Beauchamp.- dijo mirando suavemente a Ginny, como una hermana mayor preocupada.

- ¡Oh! Eso….- la pelirroja no se sorprendía que Hermione le fuese hecho esa pregunta; en realidad lo que le sorprendía era no haber ideado ya una respuesta, pero con Hermione no tenía que fingir, a ella le podía decir la verdad.- La verdad es Hermione que me quiero alejar de Harry.- dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.- y bueno si sigo acercándome a ustedes en los tiempos libres, no me alejaría mucho ¿no? Eso no quiere decir que vayas a dejar de ser mi mejor amiga, eso no cambiará, es sólo que necesito relacionarme con nuevas personas.- terminó un poco dolida.

- Entiendo.- fue lo único que dijo Hermione antes de dedicarle una delicada sonrisa a su amiga.- Por cierto ¿Por qué no estás en clases?- preguntó ceñuda al recordar que Ginny deberías estar con Binns.

- ¡Ay Hermione! No te pongas pesada, me aburrí, le dije a Binns que me sentía mal y ya.- dijo reprimiendo una risita.

- Eso estuvo mal, pero esta vez te la dejo pasar.- la castaña le guiñó un ojo.

Pero la verdad era que Ginny Weasley se traía algo entre manos, Hermione se llevaría una sorpresa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_HoOla! Gracias por los reviews! Llegó un momento que creí que nadie leia mi historia! Bueno este chap va especialmente para "yo"- "malfoygirl" y "JulesRichards". En este capítulo aunque no haya habido mucha acción es absolutamente necesario porque describo la personalidad de los personajes o cómo piensan y es importante para entender los que vienen, hay nuevos personajes que serán importantes en la historia y también lo que describí de Zabini... _**

**Opiniones, sugerencias, calabazas...**

**Este es el camino**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. La primera dinastía

**Disclaimer**_**: **_Venezolana, de 19 años, y sin una cuenta en el banco con millones de euros, osea, no soy Rowling y los personajes le pertenecen a ella, excepto los creados por mi =)

_**¡HoOla! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo... Siento la tardanza pero mi inspiración se dio una vacaciones inesperadas :-S Pero ya volvióo! Así que aquí les dejo el 5to capítulo del fic, espero que les guste... si les gusta (o si no les gusta) me lo comentan en un review!... Graciaas!**_

****

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo V: La primera dinastía.**

Oscuridad… Provocadora de miedo hasta para los más valientes y de refugio a la maldad… maldad que se respiraba en cada inhalación en aquel bosque… el más profundo de los silencios, sólo roto por unos pasos apresurados y el susurro de una capa.

Las copas de los árboles se iban juntando cada vez más mientras que las sombras se agrandaban, la maleza impregnada en el suelo hacía los pasos cada vez más difíciles, una figura se movía con sigilo hacía un claro en el bosque, para sus oídos sus pasos quedaban apagados con los latidos de su corazón que parecían desbocado, aunque su cara serena, oculta tras una máscara demostraban lo contrario. Una luz llegó hasta sus pies, sus ojos recorrieron el bosque y encontraron lo que buscaba, en medio de la inmensidad de árboles había un círculo donde no habitaba ningún tipo de naturaleza, excepto por el suelo marchito… tierra maldita. Pero no fue eso lo que le produjo a aquel hombre un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda… dos siluetas sobresalían en aquel círculo, una arrodillada en el suelo… _adorando a Su Señor_… y la segunda, más escalofriante que el mismísimo bosque donde se encontraban, la segunda era Lord Voldemort… _el Señor Tenebroso._

- Mi Lord, traigo noticias.- Lucius se acercó a la figura arrodillada y él hizo lo mismo al tiempo que se quitaba la máscara de mortífago que cubría su rostro… _porque para Lord Voldemort ningún rostro está oculto. _Sus ojos grises sólo vieron la espalda de Voldemort antes de bajar la mirada.

- Las esperaba Lucius.- siseó el Lord, su voz era baja, pero helaba la sangre, como si sólo con la voz pudiera aterrorizar, y en realidad así era.

- La primera dinastía de magos nació en el siglo VII, los Rosenquist-Seymour, se mantuvo limpia hasta el final, las 17 generaciones exactas murieron con su última descendiente, Hailther Gehry-Rosenquist, la asesinaron cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, la quemaron viva a ella y a todos los que se encontraban en el Castillo de Rose, mi Lord- expuso Malfoy, aquella investigación parecía muy importante para su Señor aunque desconocía el porqué.

- Ya veo.- Voldemort analizaba la información… la primera dinastía mágica… sabía que esa era… sabía lo que ello significaba.- ¿Qué día fue el asesinato?- preguntó casi en un silbido.

- El 19 de septiembre de 1279, se dice que en ese momento todos los relojes de sus propiedades se detuvieron a las 7 de la noche, la hora del asesinato; han tratado de entrar miles de veces pero al parecer se sellaron permanentemente al extinguirse toda la sangre Rosenquist, mi Lord.-terminó el rubio.

Voldemort no dijo nada.

- Mi Señor… no entiendo el porqué de su interés por los Rosenquist, hace años que quedaron sepultados en el pasado.- dijo la persona al lado de Lucius, con una voz fría, calculadora pero hasta cierto punto… sensual.

- No espero que lo entiendas Bellatrix.- espetó Voldemort, girándose al fin para ver a sus discípulos.- Esperen mis órdenes, ahora váyanse.- ordenó.

- Como usted diga, nuestro Señor.- murmuró Lestrange, tragándose la rabia ante la respuesta de su amo… ya no confiaba en ella, _no como antes._

- A sus órdenes, mi Lord.- Lucius y Bellatrix se internaron en el bosque sin mediar palabras entre ellos, se acercaron a los árboles que les ofrecían el refugio para desaparecer… oscuridad.

Voldemort dio un paso al frente… "el porqué de su interés por los Rosenquist"… sencillo_ ninguna sepultura es suficiente._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry y Ron estaban sentados en dos de los sillones tapizados en el aula de Adivinación, el calor parecía vapor y todos los alumnos, excepto Lavender y Parvati, estaban a punto de caer de bruces sobre la mesa dormidos.

- Niños míos este acontecimiento ha ocurrido sólo una vez en la historia y volverá a ocurrir este domingo, Mercurio, Venus, la Tierra, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno y Urano se alinearan de forma tal para formar la estrella de siete puntas, Vitriol, el famoso signo de la alquimia.- decía la voz lejana de Trelawney que parecía estar muy lejos de Harry, que no entendía cuál era el alboroto por una simple alineación de planetas, a su lado Ron tenía los ojos cerrados, quizás pensando en lo mismo que él: Trelawney para el sueño era mejor que contar ovejas.-

- Profesora.- Lavender levantó la mano y se notaba su voz entusiasmada.- ¿qué significa ese símbolo?

- "**V**isita **I**nteriora **T**érrea **R**ectificando que **I**nvenies **O**ccultum **L**apidem" Visita el Interior de la Tierra y purificándote encontrarás la piedra oculta. Esto significa que sólo adquirirá verdadera sabiduría aquel que penetre en lo más hondo de su esencia. Es un símbolo de inteligencia y sabiduría. La noche del domingo será la más poderosa del año, así que quiero un mapa estelar de la posición de los planetas en ese momento.- ordenó Trelawney ganándose por parte de la mayoría miradas de odio.

- Pero profesora, más bien parece una tarea de Astronomía y no de Adivinación.- se quejó Seamus. La profesora le dedicó una mirada ofendida.

- Creí que la profesora era yo.- espetó.- ese suceso elevara siete veces las percepciones de todos los videntes, así como el poder de lo más fuertes, así que sí lo tienen que investigar porque es algo que difícilmente volverán a ver.- La profesora giró sobre si misma y las lentejuelas de su chal bailaron.- Se terminó la clase pueden salir.

- ¡Genial! El domingo vamos a tener que pasar la noche viendo el cielo.- bufó Ron mientras él y Harry bajaban las escaleras.- espero que eso no interfiera en nuestros planes.-

- Trelawney no puede ser más inoportuna, justo en el día del cumpleaños de Hermione.- dijo el ojiverde.-

- Sí, ojala que le agrade la sorpresa, Ginny me dijo que nos tocaba guardia el sábado de 11 a 1 y después de 3 a 5 mientras ella, Luna y sus "nuevas" amigas se encargan de todo.- explicó el pelirrojo, ya estaban cerca del retrato de el retrato de la Señora Gorda, así que tenían que dejar el tema.-

- Fue una buena idea Ron, te ganarás puntos por eso.- dijo Harry riéndose mientras que entraba a su sala común, mientras que a el pelirrojo su cara parecía querer tener el color de su cabello.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El reloj marcó un cuarto para las 8, la verdad era que no le apetecía para nada ir al castigo pero tenía que hacerlo, se despidió de Harry y de Ron como pudo sin hacer caso de sus ceños fruncidos y salió rumbo a la biblioteca; pero con cada paso que daba sus latidos se iban haciendo cada vez más rápidos, le molestaba estar nerviosa, pero más le molestaba que sabía perfectamente porqué… por él, por Malfoy.

La biblioteca cerró sus puertas cuando ella puso un pie dentro, caminó por los estantes que ya habían sido "ordenados" y lo vio… estaba de espaldas a ella observando a través de la ventana. Sin pensar se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro… pero no entendió la razón.

- Será mejor que empecemos.- dijo, el rubio volteó un poco su cara, permitiendo que Hermione sólo observara su perfil.

- Esto es una perdida de tiempo.- espetó.

- Pues acostúmbrate porque aún nos queda un mes.- se dio la vuelta para empezar su trabajo, pero la voz de Malfoy la detuvo.

- Hiciste muy bien en detener a la comadreja, Granger- dijo y pudo ver como los músculos de Hermione se tensaban.

- Lo que sea que te fuera a hacer te lo merecías Malfoy - respondió con enfado aún dándole la espalda.

- Pero no dejaste que me hiciera nada.- el rubio sonrió mientras Hermione se volteaba.

- No dejé que te hiciera nada por su bien, si fuera sido otro no me importaría que te mandara a la enfermería.- Hermione no sabía a que venía esa conversación, aunque sabía que el rubio no olvidaría tan fácilmente su altercado con Ron.

- Ya veo… quieres decir que sólo te importa Weasly ¿no?- preguntó el muchacho con una media sonrisa irónica en el rostro, mientras que Hermione sentía como se le subían los colores a la cara.

- Ron y Harry son los que más me importan… los dos.- especificó.- es más yo no tengo porqué hablar contigo de eso, es más no tengo porqué hablar contigo de nada.- y en menos de 2 segundos ya se había internado hecha una furia en uno de los cientos de estantes de la biblioteca. Draco borró su "sonrisa" del rostro… sabía lo que eso significaba… ella quería a Weasley… lo que no sabía que significaba era el creciente ardor en el pecho… algo parecido a rabia… a ¿celos?

Hermione pasó las siguientes dos horas metida en los estantes, ordenando por aquí y por allá, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de aquello, aún "_sólo te importa Weasly ¿no?_" resonaba en su cabeza… pero era el tono de la voz de Malfoy que la confundía, sonó como hasta cierto punto molesto por la pregunta… como sea, ya pensaría en eso después, o tal vez no debía pensar más en eso y le estaba dando más importancia de la que tenía… ya era hora de irse, al estar cerca de la puerta se encontró de nuevo con el rubio que no lo había vuelto a ver desde su "conversación" y le dirigió una mirada rápida antes de salir, pero en los dos segundos que sus miradas se encontraron a la chica se le erizaron los vellos… Draco sonrió, la ponía nerviosa.

Draco entró en su habitación, había 5 camas con sábanas de seda verdes botellas con bordados en plata y los doseles de las camas también eran de esos colores, se quitó rápidamente el uniforme y se puso sólo un pantalón para dormir dejando su muy bien formado torso desnudo.

Cerró los ojos y para su frustración el rostro de Granger se dibujó en su mente, maldijo por lo bajo al tiempo que le daba un golpe a su almohada, tenía que dormir... _tenía que dejar de pensar en ella._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La mañana de ese jueves amaneció despejada, Hermione se desperezó en su cama como un gato, estaba tratando de recordar un sueño que había tenido pero sólo le llegaban imágenes cortadas… como un canal mal sintonizado… una niña en brazos siendo arrullada por su madre, un jardín inmenso lleno de rosas de todos colores y en él estaba una pequeña castaña corriendo mientras sus rizos danzaban en el aire… había sido un bonito sueño, lástima que no se acordara bien.

Se alistó y bajó las escaleras y para su sorpresa ya Ron y Harry la estaban esperando, igual que en la noche anterior, sonrió.

- ¡Vaya! Madrugaron… eso sí es raro.- dijo a modo de saludo.

- Oye ¿quién te entiende?- preguntó Ron con una sonrisa en los labios.-

- Siempre nos esperas así que hoy lo hicimos nosotros.- dijo el ojiverde guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

- No me quejo… bueno bajemos.- respondió Hermione

- ¿No vamos a esperar a Ginny?- preguntó Harry observando las escaleras del cuarto de chicas.

- Eh… no, ella va a bajar con Haldergray y Beauchamp.- dijo rápidamente Hermione, le dolió un poco la mirada de decepción de Harry, pero así tenía que ser, Ginny así lo quería.- Vamos.

El día se pasó rápido, más de lo que muchos fuesen querido, y para sorpresa de Harry; Ron y Hermione no se habían peleado, aunque sabía que ese ataque de cortesía no les duraría mucho, así eran ellos.

Los tres iban regresando a la sala común cuando por el pasillo vieron a una figura rubia caminando risueña hacia ellos.

- Hola Luna.- dijo Harry, saludando a la recién llegada.

- Harry, Hermione, Ronald.- Saludó, Ron reprimió una risita y Hermione le dio un codazo.-

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó la castaña.

- Pues… bien, mi mamá mañana cumple 6 años de muerta.- dijo con su habitual voz soñadora pero era la primera vez que detrás de ella se encontraba tristeza.

- Oh… lo sentimos Luna.- Hermione le sonrió mientras que los chicos asentían.

- Gracias, es bueno tener amigos.- dijo sonriendo dulcemente mientras los miraba.- Adiós.

- Juro que es la chica más extraña que he conocido.- sentenció Ron viéndola desaparecer por el pasillo.

- ¡Ron! Eres un insensible.- Hermione apuró el paso y los dejó atrás.

- Se habían demorado mucho.- dijo Harry con un suspiro de cansancio.

Hermione fue a su castigo con Malfoy pero para su sorpresa el rubio no la molestó, de hecho no le dirigió la palabra para nada, algo que la molestó porque el chico actuaba como si ella lo fuera ofendido o algo así, pero no se quejaba aunque las dos horas que pasaron en la biblioteca parecieron interminables y si a eso le sumaba la constante sensación de que Malfoy la estaba mirando, hacían la situación más incómoda, pero cada vez que volteaba para ver si era cierto el rubio parecía muy interesado en los estantes lejos de ella, definitivamente ese chico era un misterio. El reloj marcó las diez y cuando Hermione iba a salir Draco pasó a su lado como una ráfaga y se perdió por el pasillo. "¡ahora¿Y a este qué le pasa?" pensó.

Draco sabía que se había comportado como un verdadero idiota pero no le importaba, la noche anterior Granger de una manera u otra se metía en sus sueños haciéndolo despertar más de tres veces sobresaltado. Entró en su sala común y se encontró con Zabini, que lo miraba con una extraña expresión que logró molestarlo.

- ¿Se te perdió alguien como yo?- espetó.

- ¿Mal humor?- preguntó irónicamente el moreno, Draco lo miró una vez más con enfado y se dispuso a ir a su habitación.- ¿Disfrutas mucho de tu castigo con la sangre sucia?- el rubio paró de repente y se giró para ver a Zabini.

- ¿De qué hablas?- siseó, Draco estaba sorprendido por aquella pregunta y por la expresión de Blaise, nunca antes nadie de su casa lo había visto de aquella forma.

- Sólo preguntaba.- respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pues no tienes nada que preguntar.- Draco siguió su camino y entró en su habitación, ni siquiera se desvistió, sólo quería dormir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rosas… blancas, azules, rojas… sobre todo rojas. Cada una perfecta, una frágil mano tomó una, maravillándose de la sensación de suavidad, sonrió.

- Hailther, te buscaba mi niña.- una mujer morena de gran belleza estaba a 10 pasos de ella.

- Me gustan las rosas mami.- la voz de la pequeña era melodiosa y risueña.

- Lo sé mi niña, ven, entremos.- la tomó en sus brazos y la levantó del suelo.-

- Lo que no sé… es porqué cortan.- dijo Hailther, la mamá sonrió.

- Porque ninguna belleza es inofensiva.- respondió, la niña la miró y su madre se reflejó en sus ojos castaños, sonrió al tiempo que una espina se clavaba en su dedo haciéndola sangrar.

- Entiendo.-

Hermione se despertó de un sobresalto, Crookshanks se había subido a su cama. Vio su reloj, era hora de pararse.

- Gracias.- le dijo cariñosamente a su gato que ronroneó.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban comiendo en el Gran Comedor cuando entraron Ginny, Zoe y Stela. A Harry le dio un vuelco en el corazón cuando vio a la pelirroja pero enseguida apartó la mirada de ella.

- Hola chicos.- los saludó Ginny y se sentó al lado de Hermione.- Oye Hermy le he dicho a Zoe y Stela lo de tu cumpleaños, no te molesta que estén con nosotras mañana¿cierto?- preguntó evitando a toda costa mirar a Harry.

- No, me parece bien.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Genial, eso era todo.- se paró.- Adiós.

- Ginny, espera.- Harry se sintió un idiota pero preguntó.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. Nos vemos.- Ginny dio media vuelta y se fue.

- Creo que ya nos quitamos el pegoste de mi hermana.- dijo Ron mientras que se metía una tostada entera a la boca, ganándose una mirada de reproche de la castaña.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ginny caminaba por los pasillos sin estar pendiente de donde pisaba, le dolía mucho ser distante con Harry, pero por su bien físico y psicológico, cuando cruzaba por un pasillo chocó contra un chico que estaba en el suelo y cayó de bruces sentada.

- ¡Auch!- se quejó la pelirroja y al levantar la mirada se quedó medio embobada con el muchacho, lo había visto en la sala común pero nunca había hablado con él, era el más guapo de séptimo año.- Disculpa.- dijo sonrojándose.

- No te preocupes, Weasley.- la voz del muchacho era profunda, pero a la vez suave, él estaba sentado en el suelo leyendo hasta que la Ginny se tropezó con él, se levantó y le tendió una mano.- No te irás a quedar así¿no?

- Eh… no, no para nada.- tomó su mano y sonrió, el chico le devolvió la sonrisa y dos hoyuelos aparecieron en sus mejillas.-

- Mucho gusto, Brandon Haldergray.- se presentó el muchacho haciendo una inclinación. Ginny soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Ginny Weasley.- dijo quedamente.

- Lo sé, eres amiga de mi hermana.- Brandon soltó la mano de Ginny.- tengo que irme, adiós, Ginebra.

- Adiós.- sonrió, le gustaba su nombre en la voz de aquel chico, pero lo que más le gustaba eran sus ojos, eran grises claro con un toque de azul, "preciosos" pensó. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió buscando a Luna.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El trío estaba en clases de Herbología, trasplantando mandrágoras "asesinas" como les decía Ron, había sido un arduo trabajo y para cuando terminaron estaban todos exhaustos, Hermione se quitó los guantes y fue a lavarse las manos, cuando volvió Ron y Harry tenían una animada charla sobre quidditch, sonrió y tomó sus libros pero un ardor en su dedo la molestó. Tenía una cortada en su dedo índice que no recordaba haberse hecho, "debió ser con las mandrágoras" pensó. No recordó su sueño, no recordó cómo una niña se cortó el dedo con una rosa. Ese mismo dedo.

- ¡Hey Hermione¿No vienes?- preguntó Ron, la castaña alzó la vista.

- Espérenme.- les reprochó. Y no volvió a pensar en la cortada, ya lo haría después.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_Yo de nuevoo! Qué les pareció el capítulo? Bueno! Primero vemos la investigación que Lucius hace (que va a ser MUY importante en la historia); y puse pistas de lo que va a ser la sorpresa de Ginny, aunque también fue idea de Ron, ya saben lo que es ¿verdad? Y... hablando de Ginny! Démosle la bienvenida a Brandon Haldergray! El encargado de poner drama en la relación G/H! (Brandon se sonroja)... Por otra parte...! Los sueños de Hermione se verán con más intensidad en los próximos capítulos! Así que ya los dejo porque ya los debí cansar xD_**

**_P.D: Puees...! Esto es autopublicidad! Sería genial que se pasaran por mi OneShot "Eres mi héroe" que es una historia Harry/Ginny después de su separación en el 6to libro... espero que lo lean y me digan que les parece! (El link en mi profile)._**

**_Por último! (pero no menos importante) darle las gracias a "malfoygirl" por leerme...! Gracias en serio xD Espero que te guste este capítulo...!_**

**_Ahora sí me voy...!_**

**_Bye_**

**_Nathy xD_**

**Opiniones, sugerencias, calabazas...**

**Este es el camino**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Preparando la fiesta

**Disclaimer**: Venezolana de 19 años y sin una cuenta en el banco con millones de euros, osea, no son Rowling y los personajes le pertenecen a ella, excepto los creados por mi =)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo VI****: Preparando la fiesta**

Era una habitación cerrada y algo sucia, llena de repisas con frascos y mesas repletas de libros con anotaciones; el calor era sofocante pero a ella no le importaba, de hecho aquella habitación era su preferida en toda la casa, después de la de su pequeña claro.

Sonrió, siempre que en su mente se dibujaba el rostro de su hija era imposible reprimir una sonrisa, se recogió su rubio cabello con un listón y se dispuso a agregar los ingredientes a la poción que realizaba, estaba muy emocionada con su proyecto, había intentado muchas veces hallar el ingrediente final para su poción de dulces sueños, aquella idea para muchos era estúpida pero a Laura Lovegood no le importaba, siempre hacía lo que creía correcto sin detenerse a pensar si a los demás les parecía o no, quizás por eso se había enamorado de Xenophilus, porque él también era único, creía en cosas quizás imposibles pero lo hacía con todo el corazón, eso la cautivó, con un suspiro agregó el penúltimo ingrediente a la poción; ahora tendría que esperar cinco minutos para agregar el ingrediente final: polvo de hadas. Oyó que unos ligeros pasos se acercaban, su rostro reflejó amor porque sólo podían ser de una personita.

- ¡Mami! - Luna entró corriendo a la habitación dando pequeños saltitos.- Papá me ha traído un libro de cuentos, ¿me los lees mami? Yo quiero que me los leas, ¿podrías?-la pequeña miraba a su madre con una dulzura rayando en la devoción, nunca de su mente se borraría aquel bondadoso rostro ni aquella sonrisa cuando ella le pedía algo.

- Claro mi Luna, pero después que termine aquí, ¿está bien?- dijo agachándose y dándole a la pequeña un beso en la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar mami?- pidió Luna viendo el caldero.

- Estás muy pequeña aún, ya tendremos tiempo para que me ayudes.- dijo Laura sonriendo, le pareció adorable la cara de decepción que puso Luna pero no se ablandó.- Ve a ponerte el pijama, mientras terminó aquí.

- Está bien mami, ¿pero prometes ir?-

- Claro que si mi luna, ¿Cuándo te he faltado una promesa?- preguntó guiñándole un ojo a su hija.

- Nunca mami, te espero.- Luna dio dos pasos hacia la puerta y se detuvo.- Te quiero mucho.- le dijo.

- ¿Ah si? Pues estamos mal porque yo te amo.- dijo Laura sonriéndole, mientras agarraba los polvos de hada.- Ya voy a tu cuarto mi niña.- agregó al tiempo que dejaba caer los polvos en el caldero… lo que vino luego, nadie lo entendió, Luna no había llegado a la puerta cuando hubo una gran explosión y se giró al tiempo de ver como su madre gritaba y una nube de polvo la escondía, la explosión lanzó a Luna fuera de la habitación, una habitación que ya sólo era ruinas. La voz de su padre sonaba en algún lugar que ella no identificaba, sólo sintió unos brazos cargándola y los sollozos de su padre, sollozos con un nombre: Laura. Luna aún tenía su libro en las manos, lo vio y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, sabía que su madre no le había fallado nunca y aquella no sería la primera vez.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Luna sonrió a pesar de sus recuerdos, la verdad era que no había habido tiempo ni para ayudarle con sus pociones, ni para oírla contarle historias, ni siquiera para amarla suficiente… no habían tenido tiempo. La rubia se había dejado caer frente al lago, aunque era de noche y ya hacía algo de frío, no le importaba, sólo quería sentir el aire fresco en su cara, porque sabía que cada vez que se sentía sin fuerzas y una corriente de aire la acariciaba era su madre dándole fuerzas, sabía que cada vez que escuchaba el susurro del viento era su madre que le contaba las historias que le había prometido, porque sabía que Laura nunca abandonaría a Luna, a su Luna.

Se había recostado en un roble y sacó de su mochila "Un cuento de hadas para princesas", el mismo libro que su padre le había dado 9 años atrás, era su libro favorito, habían hadas y muchos más animales fantásticos que quizás sólo ella, su padre y quien había escrito el libro creían que existiesen, pero a ella, eso le bastaba. Lo abrió y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa triste surcara su rostro, cómo le hubiera gustado escuchar esas historias de los labios de Laura, escogió una lectura y con la luz de su varita comenzó a leer, pero alguien la interrumpió.

- ¡Luna! ¿Qué haces aquí?- la chica no necesitó levantar la vista para saber quién era.

- Hola Ronald.- contestó simplemente.

- Hace frío te podrías enfermar.- le dijo el pelirrojo, observándola con el ceño fruncido, él había salido del entrenamiento de Quidditch y no quiso regresar enseguida a su Sala Común, le dio una excusa cualquiera a Harry y fue hacia el lago porque creyó que iba a estar solo, pero vio que Luna estaba allí, así que decidió acercarse. Entonces lo recordó, ese día la madre de Luna cumplía años de muerta, se sintió mal, fuera de lugar, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, ni siquiera sabía si debía quedarse ahí o dejarla sola y entonces supo que cuando Hermione le dijo "¡Ron! Eres un insensible" tenía toda la razón.- Será mejor que regresemos al castillo.- dijo no muy convencido.

- Yo quiero quedarme.- dijo con voz risueña levantado por primera vez la vista hacia el pelirrojo.- Entra si quieres.-

- No, me quedaré contigo.- resolvió Ron, había visto en la mirada de Luna un poco de tristeza así que no iba a dejarla sola, se sentó a un lado de la muchacha, dejó su escoba en el suelo y también se recostó del roble, Luna sonrió.-

- Te podrías enfermar.- dijo ella repitiendo lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho.

- Pues así quizás no juego contra Slytherin.- bromeó Ron.

- Lo harás bien Ronald.- Luna volvió su mirada al libro y siguió leyendo donde se había quedado, le agradaba la soledad, pero también le gustaba tener compañía de vez en cuando, de hecho creía que era la primera vez que alguien se sentaba con ella a conversar que no fuese Ginny, al parecer los Weasleys eran muy especiales.

- No estoy tan seguro.- dijo él con la mirada perdida en el lago.

- Yo sí lo estoy.- el chico volteó y sonrió al ver la expresión decidida de Luna, que aunque no lo miraba a él sino también al lago, sabía que así era, y es que así era ella, aunque no pareciera, quizás era la persona más segura que él conociera.-

- Gracias.-

- Gracias a ti, no tienes por qué hablar conmigo y aun así estás aquí.- la rubia sonrió.-

- Somos amigos, ¿no? Eso es lo que hacemos… supongo.- ambos rieron ante el cometario del pelirrojo.

- Nunca había tenido amigos, supongo que todos creen que soy una lunática.- Ron se sonrojó un poco, la verdad es que él creía eso, y sin embargo, allí estaba, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, aceptarse tal cual son.- Y la verdad es que no me importa, mi mamá decía que el verdadero amigo debía ser como la sangre, y acudir a la herida sin ser llamado y yo los tengo a ustedes.- Luna siguió leyendo su libro por un rato más. Mientras el pelirrojo permanecía callado a su lado, y para sorpresa de Ron no se sentía incómodo, se sentía… en paz.

- Oye Luna, lamento mucho lo de tu mamá.- le dijo Ron observándola con ternura.

- Yo también lo lamento.- dijo la chica y le dirigió una sonrisa.- Me gusta ver a los thestrals, pero no por ella, Ronald, preferiría verla a ella- Ron bajó la mirada, no imaginaba cuan duro sería haber visto la muerte de su madre, abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró sin encontrar una palabra adecuada, después de todo era Ronald Weasley, pero Luna se levantó de golpe del castillo, con su sonrisa risueña de siempre y le tendió una mano al pelirrojo.- Será mejor que entremos, ya sé que mamá está bien, yo lo estoy.- Ambos entraron al castillo sintiéndose mejor que antes, ambos habían querido estar solos pero había sido mejor tener compañía, su compañía.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione soltó un suspiro al recostarse en su cama, vio que el reloj marcaba las 11 de la noche y cerró los ojos, al fin se había acabado su primera semana de castigos y tendría dos días para descansar antes de sus nuevas sesiones de torturas psicológicas, aunque, pensándolo bien, no había estado tan mal después de todo, Malfoy no le había dirigido más de dos palabras seguidas, pero a pesar de que le molestaba esa actitud del rubio era mejor que estar como perros y gatos.

Ni siquiera notó en que momento se había quedado dormida, pero en su cabeza un remolino de imágenes se iban aclarando, una enorme lámpara de cristal que colgaba en un techo con imágenes de flores entrelazadas, la majestuosidad de una escalera con pasamanos de oro, se oía una melodía suave como una caricia a los oídos, una imagen en un espejo, su reflejo, llevaba un vestido verde champagne de seda que mostraba un poco sus hombros con un broche de oro en el pecho, se veía preciosa con su cabello suelto que le caía a la cintura, pero había algo distinto, sus ojos no eran cafés sino verdes también, detrás de su reflejo se veían muchas personas más también vestidas de etiqueta, pero el pánico empezaba a palpitar en su interior, volteó y comprobó que no había nadie más con ella en aquella enorme habitación pero sus reflejos estaban ahí, entonces ¿en dónde estaban? ¿Eran invisibles? Lo peor fue cuando llamas empezaron a quemar a todos los que en el espejo se reflejaban y ella simplemente no podía apartar la mirada, veía, oía, como gritaban, quizás esos gritos sólo estuvieran en su cabeza, pero las imágenes eran aterradoras, ver como aquellas personas se quemaban vivas era torturante, dio un paso atrás, y se giró, no había nadie, todo estaba bien, sentía como el sudor perlaba su rostro, y oyó gritos, esta vez no en su cabeza, eran reales, perforaban sus tímpanos, erizaban su vello, corrió, corrió todo lo que pudo, tenía que salir de allí, giró la perilla que tenía un emblema grabado y salió de la habitación, se tropezó, cayó, vio como la sangre manchaba su vestido cerca de la rodilla, pero no le importó, tenía que huir, sentía que las llamas venían a ella, pero veía cada vez más lejos la puerta principal… Hermione se despertó de un salto, sentía el sudor en su cuerpo y su corazón agitado.

- Ya tranquila, fue una pesadilla, sólo eso.- se dijo a si misma en un susurro para calmarse, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien, la rodilla le ardía, se quitó las sabanas y vio como en su pijama había manchas de sangre, en su rodilla tenía una abertura considerable.- ¡Qué rayos me está pasando!- pensó, ya no podía fingir… tenía miedo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La noche se pasó con rapidez y de pronto todos tuvieron por delante la perspectiva de pasar el día en Hogsmeade. Ginny se desperezó y se levantó de la cama, reprimiendo un bostezo entró a la ducha; ese día sería muy agitado, comprarían todo lo necesario para la fiesta de Hermione sin que ella se diera cuenta, ¡Vaya que les había costado su esfuerzo convencer a McGonagall que los dejara hacerla! Quería que las cosas salieran muy bien porque su amiga lo merecía, y más que aquella idea de Ron terminó por convencerla de que su hermano quería a Hermione como algo más que amiga, definitivamente aquellos no eran gestos comunes en el pelirrojo. Cuando salió del baño lo primero que sintió fue un almohadazo en su cara.

- Nos pudiste haber despertado Ginny.- Dijo Zoe con una voz que pretendía ser de reproche pero realmente era de broma.

- Si claro y atentar contra mi integridad física, no gracias.- respondió Ginny riéndose.

- Será mejor que nos alistemos rápido si queremos que nos alcance el tiempo.- Stela se metió al baño dejando solas a Ginny y a Zoe.

- Oye Ginny… ¿Estás segura que prefieres pasar el día con nosotras en vez de con tus amigos?- preguntó Zoe como sin importancia pero la verdad era que quería saber si la pelirroja estaba evitando a Potter.

- Ustedes son mis amigas.- respondió ella algo cortante.

- Ginny… No quiero incomodarte, pero…- Zoe hizo una pausa para elegir las palabras adecuadas- ¿ese cambio de actitud acaso tiene que ver con Harry Potter?- Ginny se quedó helada ante el comentario, desarmada… descubierta. Y supo que a Zoe le podía decir la verdad.

- No te voy a mentir Zoe, sí, esa fue la principal razón para acercarme a ustedes. Pero con esto no quiero que creas que las estoy usando ni mucho menos, porque no es así. Es sólo que…-Ginny soltó un suspiro y fue a sentarse al lado de Zoe- es sólo que necesitaba alejarme de la vida que creía que era mía, pero la verdad es que no era más que un inútil intento de estar a su lado, un intento que fracasó estrepitosamente, como te habrás dado cuenta.- dijo con una sonrisa triste. Zoe tomó la mano de Ginny y le sonrió con sinceridad.

- Me alegra que hayas pensado en nosotras, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no crees?- dijo la rubia aun sonriendo.

- Gracias Zoe, en serio lamento no haberme acercado a ustedes antes y más lamento haberlo hecho por la causa tan patética por la cual lo hice.-

- Basta ya Ginny Weasley. No te sigas reprochando por las cosas que hiciste o dejaste de hacer, estamos en el aquí y en el ahora, es todo. Y si te quieres olvidar de Potter debes empezar por dejar ir todos esos reproches.- Las chicas se quedaron calladas un rato hasta que salió Stela del baño.-

- ¡Listo! Todo tuyo.- dijo Stela a Zoe, mientras se frotaba el cabello negro con la toalla.

- Bien… Y Ginny, realmente no creo que hayas fracasado.- la chica entró al baño dejando a la pelirroja un poco confundida.

Cuando todas estuvieron listas bajaron a la Sala Común, pero para desdicha de Ginny estaban Ron y Harry… los músculos de la muchacha se tensaron al ver al ojiverde y a él le pasó lo mismo pero sólo le tomó dos segundos ocultar su reacción.

- Buenos días chicos.- saludó Ginny a ambos sin fijar su mirada en ninguno en especial.

- Hola Ginny.- le respondió Harry mientras sentía como el corazón parecía bombear la sangre más despacio al sentirla tan distante.

- ¿Tienes la lista?- preguntó Ron, observando ceñudo a Stela y a Zoe que se habían sentado en un sillón cercano.

- Sí, aquí tienes, hagan las cosas bien, ¿de acuerdo?- Ginny lo miró con duda mientras le entregaba la lista de cosas que ellos debían comprar para la fiesta.

- Oye, no somos unos retrasados.- se quejó su hermano.

- ¿Ah no?- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Buenos Días!- la voz de Zoe llegó a los oídos de Ginny y dio la vuelta para ver como Brandon Haldergray entraba en la Sala Común.

- Zoe… Stela.- las saludó el chico con una sonrisa francamente encantadora, volteó un poco y observó a Ginny.- Estás linda hoy Ginebra.- Ginny sencillamente se quedó sin palabras, un estúpido nudo en la garganta le impedía responder y absurdamente su cara batallaba con su cabello para ver quién era más rojo.

- Eh… Gra-gracias.- tartamudeó y se sintió el ser más estúpido en el mundo mágico. ¿Más o menos por qué sentía ese acceso de idiotez en el cerebro? Ella no era de las típicas chicas que se quedaba muda delante de un chico guapo, aunque estaba demostrando todo lo contrario. Brandon sonrió.

- ¿Irán a Hogsmeade?- preguntó volviéndose hacia su hermana.

- Sí.- contestó la rubia, reprimiendo una sonrisa por la cara de Ginny.- Pasaremos el día allá, ¿Tú no irás?-

- No tenía pensado ir, pero podría cambiar mis planes.- dijo sonriendo.

- Brandon nos puede acompañar, ¿verdad Ginny?- preguntó Stela.

- ¡Claro!- "¡Estúpida!" ¡Demasiada emoción en la voz!" pensó.- Como quieras.- dijo con un tono de voz más neutro.-

- Primero tenemos que desayunar.- dijo Stela con cara de súplica.

- Qué raro tú pensando en comida.- dijo riendo Zoe.

- Eh… ¡Adiós chicos! Nos vemos en Las Tres Escobas a la 1.-dijo Ginny sin mirar siquiera ni a Harry ni a Ron y salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda justo antes de Brandon, quién le dedicó una sonrisa muy dulce.

- ¡Vaya! Ginny sí que es extraña.- dijo Ron rascándose el cabello con aire confundido.- ¿No lo crees Harry?- Pero Harry no lo escuchaba, seguía con la mirada fijada en el punto exacto donde había visto a Ginny irse con ese idiota _no-importa-como-se-llame_. Sentía como la sangre que antes corría lentamente, ahora parecía estar burbujeando de la rabia. ¿Por qué ella se había comportado así? ¿Por qué se había sonrojado tanto? ¿Por qué había tartamudeado? ¿Por qué había aceptado que ese idiota con sonrisa de retrasado fuera con ellas?... Acaso… Acaso… ¿Le gustaba? Pero peor aún… ¿Por qué él estaba tan fúrico? Y es que si por Harry fuera, estuviese corriendo tras de Ginny y exigiera una respuesta para todas las preguntas que parecían querer acabar con su salud mental.

- ¡HARRY!- La voz de Hermione lo sacó del letargo que estaba sumido.

- Hermione que bien que ya bajaste.- dijo él aturdido. La chica supo que no debía preguntarle que le pasaba porque lo más seguro era que no le dijera.

- Sí pues… vamos al Gran Comedor y nos vamos a Hogsmeade.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada la castaña.

- ¡No!- Ron vio a Harry con cara de _a-este-ya-lo-perdimos_ cuando Harry dijo eso.

- ¿Pretendes que nos vayamos sin desayunar?- preguntó.

- No, no es eso… pero… yo invito la comida en Hogsmeade, ¿está bien? Hoy es un día especial.- dijo tratando de tener la mejor sonrisa que su rabia le podía permitir fingir. No iba, de ningún modo, a pisar el Gran Comedor para ver la cara de Ginny y mucho menos la de aquel tonto, primero tenía que calmarse y entender que su rabia era una real idiotez porque Ginny y él no tenían nada… Porque él no podía tener nada con la hermana de su mejor amigo.

- Bueno pues en marcha.- dijo Hermione, suspirando, era un alivio que sus amigos estuvieran ese día más perdidos que nunca para que no notaran las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, si por ella fuera no iría a Hogsmeade sino que ya estuviera con la nariz escondida en una libro tratando de hallarle un significado a los absurdos sueños que estaba teniendo.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade, desayunaron en una tiendita muy pintoresca y empezaron a caminar por el pueblo, charlando de cualquier cosa y tratando de aparentar estar lo más normal que sus instintos de actuación les permitían. Aunque Ron tenía la sensación constante que se estaba perdiendo de algo, porque Harry prácticamente contestaba puros monosílabos y Hermione parecía más pensativa que de costumbre. El pelirrojo suspiró, _definitivamente_ se estaba perdiendo de algo.

Más rápido de lo que esperaban se hicieron la una de la tarde y tenían que "entregar" a Hermione a Ginny y ellos irían a comprar lo que necesitaban. Fueron a Las Tres Escobas y esperaron a que llegaran la pelirroja y su combo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ginny, Zoe, Stela y Brandon entraban y salían de las tiendas con las compras de la fiesta. Resultó muy provechoso que el chico las acompañara porque prácticamente lo tenían como una vulgar mula de carga muggle, él se quejaba y las demás reían, pero a pesar de todo el chico pensaba que valía la pena sólo por ver a Ginny reírse con ganas.

A la pelirroja se le había pasado el estupor que tuvo al principio con Brandon y ahora prácticamente no podía dejar de reír, en serio la estaba pasando bien, como nunca antes, como nunca la había pasado con Harry…

Zoe y Stela de vez en cuando dejaban solos a Ginny y a Brandon porque las dos se dieron cuenta que ahí había _algo_. Y Zoe más que emocionada pensaba que Ginny realmente podía olvidarse de Potter si tenía a su lado a un hombre como Brandon, ella quería muchísimo a su hermano y supo en el instante que él saludó a Ginny con un "Estás linda" y ella se sonrojó, que ahí había algo más.

- Nos volvieron a dejar solos- dijo Brandon con tono de divertida resignación a Ginny.

- Sí, no sé porque lo hacen la verdad- respondió ella un poco avergonzada.

- ¿Te molesta?- le preguntó el chico.

- ¡No! No para nada- dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa- Es sólo que, bueno, quizás a ti sí… y no te quiero imponer mi compañía.

- ¿Bromeas?- dijo el chico soltando una carcajada y poniendo los ojos en blanco. La pelirroja lo vio y se sonrojó por su actitud "¿Acaso había sido un comentario estúpido?". Brandon volvió su vista a Ginny y le dijo.- Pensé que lo habías notado.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó ella un poco enojada y caminando más rápido.

- Que vine por ti.- le dijo Brandon diez pasos atrás de Ginny, ella se paró en seco.

- ¿Ah si?- su corazón latía lento en su pecho… _lento_, no rápido como cuando veía, oía o pensaba en Harry. Y supo la diferencia.- Bien- dijo. Y siguió su camino, pero en cuatro zancadas Brandon la alcanzó.

- Sé que no nos conocemos- le dijo con voz profunda y calmada y llevando el paso de la pelirroja- pero quiero hacerlo, quiero conocerte. Quiero saber si tu historia es la que me cuentas tus ojos- agregó.

- Los ojos no hablan- negó ella.

- ¡Oh tienes razón! Pero las miradas sí… te sorprenderías de lo mucho que pueden llegar a contar.- dijo sonriendo Brandon.

- ¡Hey chicos! Espérennos- Zoe y Stela subían corriendo por la calle hasta ellos- ¿Andan solos acaso?- les reprochó Stela mientras respiraba con dificultad.

- Vamos a Las Tres Escobas, ya es hora- dijo Ginny un poco cortante. Zoe la miró con extrañeza y luego a su hermano, pero la expresión de él era de calma imperturbable. Suspiró.

- Vamos entonces- dijo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- No creo que sea buena idea que Hermione nos vea entrar con todas estas bolsas- dijo Ginny dos locales antes de Las Tres Escobas.

- Tienes razón, es demasiado sospechoso- admitió Stela- Quizás deberías dejarlas en algún sitio.

- Ajá. Pero ¿en cuál sitio?- Zoe miró a su alrededor, buscando un lugar que les sirviera de escondite.

- Yo podría llevar las cosas a Hogwarts- propuso Brandon- Ya hemos comprado lo más importante y no creo que me necesiten más, a menos que quieran que vuelva- dijo como una clara punta a Ginny.

- De hecho tienes razón, ya no te necesitamos más, fuiste de mucha ayuda. Gracias- le respondió la muchacha. Zoe y Stela se quedaron alucinadas, pero Brandon soltó una carcajada.

- Como digas Ginebra. Puedes utilizarme cuando quieras- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, pero Ginny rodó los ojos.

- ¿Llevarás las cosas o no?- preguntó malhumorada.

- Seguro, será mejor que entren ya, son la una en punto- Brandon miró a las chicas y les dijo- Nos vemos en la Sala Común, ¿está bien? Yo iré arreglando algunas cosas.

- ¡Vaya! Eso sí que sería de ayuda. Eres el mejor hermano- dijo Zoe dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Pues todo sea por ustedes- dijo mirando a Ginny- Nos vemos luego guapas- Brandon dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino de vuelta a Hogwarts.

- ¿Ha pasado algo Ginny?- preguntó Zoe mientras veía alejarse a su hermano.

- No entiendo porqué lo preguntas- Ginny se trataba de hacer la desentendida mientras abría la puerta de Las Tres Escobas.

- Olvídalo- dijo Zoe- Seguro son ideas mías-

- ¡Ginny! ¡Por acá!- les gritó Ron en cuanto vio la cabellera pelirroja de su hermana.

- Creo sinceramente que no le agradamos a tu hermano- comentó Stela mientras se acercaban a la mesa donde estaban Ron, Hermione y Harry- Es un poquito obvio que nos ignora.

- Sí bueno, el don de Ron no es precisamente el tacto- Ginny rió y les guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarnos acá!-dijo Ron con falsa, _muy_ falsa sorpresa en la voz. Stela rió, definitivamente a ese chico sólo le faltaba un cartel en el pecho diciendo "Le haremos una fiesta sorpresa a Hermione".

- Bueno no es haya muchos más sitios para tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla- dijo Ginny sentándose con ellos.

- Pudiste ir a Cabeza de Puerco y sin embargo viniste acá- dijo Ron, Ginny creyó que su hermano no podía ser más malo fingiendo y rodó los ojos-

- Si Ron, bueno estamos aquí, ¿no? ¡El destino!- repuso con ironía la pelirroja.

- Yo creo que será mejor que vayamos a dar una vuelta y dejemos a las chicas solas, Ron, ¿No crees?- dijo Harry un poco aliviado al ver que _el-idiota-como-se-llame_ no se apareció con Ginny en las Tres Escobas.

- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos!- Stela rodó los ojos al ver como la silla en donde estaba sentado Ron se cayó por la "emoción" del muchacho al pararse. Zoe reprimió una carcajada y la hizo pasar por un acceso de tos, pero no engañó a Ginny que fulminó a su hermano con la mirada y se preguntó mentalmente porque no le decía a Hermione lo de la fiesta antes de seguirse ridiculizando.

- No sabía que tuvieras tantas ganas de irte- dijo la castaña a un muy sonrojado Ron.

- Es solo que me quedé con ganas de comprar algo en Zonko- dijo.

- ¡Nos vemos luego!- Harry casi empujó a Ron a la puerta antes de que siguiera metiendo la pata.

- Definitivamente él no es normal- dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de Hermione.

- Lo sé- dijo ella riéndose.

- ¡Cuéntanos! ¡¿A qué clase de tortura te sometieron esos dos?- preguntó Zoe guiñándole un ojo a la castaña.

- Jajaja no son tan malos… Te terminas acostumbrando con el tiempo- Hermione rió, las 4 chicas pasaron casi 2 horas hablando de todo un poco. A Hermione no le pareció nada raro que Ginny se fuese juntado con Zoe y Stela porque, para su sorpresa, las chicas resultaban bastante agradables. Al poco tiempo después Luna Lovegood se les unió, aunque fue un poco extraño al principio, sobre todo para Stela y Zoe, la pasaron bien. Cuando decidieron salir del lugar, venían de regreso Harry y Ron, se llevaron a Hermione con una excusa rebuscada y Ginny tuvo la seguridad que la habían estado planeando una hora antes, Hermione se empezaba a sentir una quaffle que se lanzaban unos a otros y supo que algo raro estaba pasando.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ya eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde cuando Ginny, Zoe y Stela tenian todo lo necesario para la fiesta en su cuarto, habian reunido todo y sólo estaban esperando que Ron y Harry sacaran a Hermione de la Sala Comun para organizarlo todo y ¡Sorpresa! Ya todo Gryffindor sabia y habian conseguido un permiso sumamente especial para que Luna pudiera estar también.

- ¡Bien! Solo queda esperar- dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que se dejaba caer en su cama.

- Si, esperar… A menos que tu hermano suelte la sopa antes de tiempo- dijo Stela riendose.

- No me extrañaría, la verdad, a veces me pregunto si en serio somos familia- dijo Ginny riendo.

- Creo que el cabello lo confirma- Zoe se sentó en la cama y soltó un suspiro de cansancio- Luego que todo esto termine deberiamos estudiar para los TiMOS- dijo con resignación.

- Si, ya no podemos seguir aplazando ese momento- repuso Stela.

- Bueno haremos horarios y todo saldrá bien- Ginny se paró de golpe de la cama- Deberiamos bajar, así sabremos cuando se la lleven.

- ¡Vale! A bajar entonces- dijo Zoe. Bajaron y se sentaron en la Sala Comun mientras una que otra persona se acercaba a preguntar si las podia ayudar algo, despues de todo Gryffindor ansiaba la fiestita, sólo esperaba que a Hermione no le incomodara. Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron a cenar y probablemente 3 segundos después todo Gryffindor estuvo abocado a hacer de la Sala Común un lugar digno de una fiesta de mayoría de edad.

El último arreglo fue puesto en su lugar, una enorme pancarta que decía "Feliz 17 Hermione" que cambiaba de colores de rojo escarlata a dorado con un león que _realmente_ rugía, obra, como no, de Luna Lovegood.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Opiniones, sugerencias, calabazas...**

**Este es el camino**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
